CUANDO NO TENGAS A NADIE CERCA
by SexyMalefica
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando sientes que no encajas en ninguna parte? ¿Qué pasa cuando el tiempo se detiene? ¿Qué pasa cuando descubres quien eres realmente?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo estoy aprendiendo a jugar

CUANDO NO TENGAS A NADIE CERCA

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? no logro entenderlo.

Bella sacudía la cabeza tomándose la frente en el proceso, mientras se dirigía a su auto en el estacionamiento de la universidad.

La mañana había sido un caos, el profesor Steinmann otra vez la había tomado con ella. Que su ensayo no estaba a la altura, su estilo parecía de secundaria, la poca profundidad de sus opiniones y los escasos recursos literarios que utilizó fueron solamente alguna de las ideas que el profesor señalo sobre su trabajo, para luego entregárselo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro arrugado y ojeroso y ordenarle que lo rehiciera si tenía intensiones serias de aprobar el semestre.

- ¡Porque es tradición cariño! - respondió Alice elevando sus ojos al cielo por enésima vez esa mañana.

- Una tradición que por nada del mundo nos perderemos, ¿me entiendes? así que ya deja de complicarlo todo y vamos a la maldita tienda por tu maldito disfraz - contestó exasperada Rose.

- Esta bien, iremos a la maldita tienda por mi maldito disfraz, no me da la gana quedarme sola en casa aguantando niños pidiendo dulces pero que conste, solo por eso voy a ir a la maldita fiesta - respondió ahora mal humorada al cerrar la puerta del auto.

Se sentía cansada, en realidad hacia varios días que no se sentía bien pero con la proximidad de los exámenes finales estaba segura que el agotamiento estaba haciendo mella en ella y después de la jornada que había tenido lo último que quería era aguantar a un montón de niños mañosos gritando por caramelos.

Entre soportar eso y otra estúpida fiesta de Halloween como la de todos los años . . . pues, soportaría la estúpida fiesta.

Vivir en la ciudad de Salem hacia que todo tomara un matiz más dramático en estas fechas y cada vez que Isabella Swan decía que no le entusiasmaba la Noche de Brujas todo el mundo solía mirarla como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo o algo así.

La idea era recoger el traje que Raslie y Alice habían encargado para Bella, sabían que ella no lo haría, llegar al departamento, comer algo, bañarse por turnos y alistarse para fiesta que daría la reina de la universidad en su casa. Jessica se consideraba demasiado exclusiva como para pertenecer al alguna fraternidad y aunque fuera un poco odiosa, todos tenían que reconocer que las fiestas en casa de Jessica Stanley eran memorables, más aún las de Halloween.

Mientras recorrían la avenida principal Rose retocaba su maquillaje. Observaba su perfecto rostro en el espejo de bolso que siempre llevaba con ella cuando notó que una camioneta negra no dejaba de seguirlas. Le había llamado la atención desde que la vio aparcada en el estacionamiento de la Universidad una semana atrás. Como amante de los autos no pudo dejar de admirar laRange Rover Sport, y sabiendo que casi nadie poseía una en la ciudad, sintió curiosidad inmediata. Tampoco le paso desapercibida cuando dos noches atrás, mientras se despedía de Emmet la vio estacionada casi en la esquina del departamento que compartía con Alice e Isabella.

Antes de decir nada, decidió intentar algo, no quería alarmar a sus amigas pero tenía que cerciorarse.

- Bella ¿puedes girar en la calle Washington? necesito un Starbucks en forma urgente.

- ¿Ahora, en serio? - lo único que Bella quería era buscar el traje e irse de una vez al departamento, tenía un ensayo que adelantar antes de preparase para salir.

- Vamos a tomar un momento, te prometo que no voy a tomar nada

Isabella miro a su amiga por el espejo retrovisor para contestarle cuando noto demasiado cerca una camioneta negra

- ¡Que diablos, ese idiota se encuentra demasiado cerca! - exclamó olvidando momentáneamente responderle a su amiga.

Alice se dio vuelta para poder mirar por el espejo trasero

- Si es verdad, aunque hay mucho transito - dijo volviendo a su posición en el asiento delantero - mejor vamos al Starucks, creo que nos vendrá bien un café a todas.

Rosalie no dijo nada, cosa que a Bella le llamo poderosamente la atención.

Luego de pedir cada una su capuccino, con chocolate para Bella, con edulcorante para Rose y con crema para Alice, se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana. Afortunadamente la camioneta que las preocupaba siguió su camino.

-Son unas paranoicas -dijo Alice dando un sorbo a su bebida - les dije que había mucho transito, esa camioneta era enorme, solo no tenia espacio para circular.

- Aún así, estaba muy cerca, de verdad me puso nerviosa . . . Rose, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Bella mirando a su amiga.

- Si - contesto distraídamente Rose quien seguía mirando ansiosamente por la ventana esperando ver aparecer la dichosa Ranger en cualquier momento.

El teléfono de Alice vibró sobre la mesa. El rostro sexy de Jasper apareció en la pantalla provocando una sonrisa instantánea en la chica.

- Hey tu ¿cómo estas? - respondió - si claro iremos. . . ok me lo pondré cariño, transparente y pequeño, tal como te gusta

-¡ Huuugg demasiada información! - exclamó Bella mientras Rose le aventaba una servilleta de papel

Alice sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a sus amigas

- Nada cielo - respondió al teléfono, Jasper había escuchado la exclamación de Bella - mis amigas están celosas por no tener a alguien tan hot como tú con ellas.

-¡Oye no te metas con mi Emmet! él es lo más caliente sobre la faz de la tierra

Bella observaba a sus amigas y rió, ella si estaba sola, lo de Jacob había terminado hacia unas semanas, simplemente no eran compatibles, se llevaban bien, el sexo estaba bien, así como estaba bien comer, dormir, respirar o bañarse, no tenían nada de extraordinario.

Ella buscaba algo más, exactamente que, no lo sabía pero quería creer que existía en una relación de pareja algo más que pudiera adjetivarse como " bien".

Decidió dejar a sus amigas un momento para ir al sanitario, volvía a tener esa extraña sensación. Repentinamente sus manos comenzaban a sudar, se sentía caliente, como si un fuego interior la recorriera, entonces aparecía el mareo y por escasos segundos su visión se nublaba.

- Es cansancio- se repetía una y otra vez y ahora, frente a la puerta del sanitario, el conjunto de sensaciones estaba otra vez ahí.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta con la intención de mojarse el rostro, entro y dejo su bolso en la encimera, abrió el grifo y se miro en el espejo, justo detrás de ella apoyado en la pared, pudo ver a un hombre que la observaba, en ese preciso momento las luces del baño parpadearon y bajaron de intensidad.

Sintió su corazón latir desbocado e intento moverse para salir rápidamente del baño, cuando un fuerza invisible la empujó nuevamente junto al lavabo.

- Hola Isabella - dijo el hombre con voz profunda y varonil

- ¿Quién es usted? - pregunto turbada, había algo en sus ojos que no le permitía dejar de mirarlo.

- Quién soy no importa , _qué _soy es lo relevante

- Y . . . ¿qué eres?

- ¿No lo sabes? - dijo acercándose lentamente

Bella creía que el corazón iba a salírsele literalmente del pecho aunque no era miedo lo que sentía, cualquier chica en una situación similar debería sentirse aterrada, pero ella en cambio solo estaba. . . impresionada.

El hombre era hermoso, sus ojos magnéticos eran de un color verde como jamás había visto en su vida. A medida que se acercaba podía notar que estaba completamente vestido de negro y de forma impecable, que tenia el cabello de un imposible tono cobrizo y una piel extremadamente blanca.

No podía hablar estaba perdida en la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, solo atino a negar con la cabeza. El hombre sonrió y se acerco más si quitar las manos del bolsillo de sus pantalones llego hasta casi rozar su espalda, para acercarse lentamente a su oido y decirle.

- ¿Nunca sentiste que desencajabas con todo? ¿Qué para ti todo era muy banal y simple?

Mientras preguntaba Isabella sentía como su aliento lograba erizar los bellos de su nuca, noto su olor a sándalo y como este apoderaba de ella al igual que una sombra fantasmal y como, a medida que la interrogaba, la sensación de calor y mareo era cada vez mas fuerte.

- Siempre un paso delante de todos, siempre aburrida, teniendo que aguantar a personas como Steinmann, ¿no es verdad?

- ¿Como sabes lo de Steinmann? - preguntó ansiosa - tu no estas en la Universidad

- Diagamos que. . . se muchas cosas - dijo pasando el dedo indece por toda la longitud del brazo de la chica.

Al toque del joven Isabella sintió un escalofrió que fue desde su pecho hasta su sexo y noto como este se humedeció.

- Por ejemplo, se que ahora estas caliente, estas húmeda - la mano del hombre paso de su brazo a la cintura de su falda, se metió dentro de esta y llego hasta su vulva donde presionó su clítoris con fabulosa precisión, para luego suavemente

Un gemido se escapo de su boca, casi estaba a punto de venirse por un solo toque, cerró los ojos y trato de serenarse aunque seguía sin poder moverse.

- ¿ Quién o qué demonios eres?

- Soy un _INTEGRADOR_

_-_ ¿Y qué haces? ¿ Quieres de mi?

- Lo que hago es precisamente integrar, integro brujas a su mundo y yo no quiero nada de ti, eres tu la que necesita de mi.

- ¡ Estás loco, déjame salir de aquí!

- Shhhh, tranquila, hay algo que debemos resolver primero, si no pasas por esto, estarás muerta a la media noche

- Pero que dices. . .

No pudo terminar de hablar, el integrador la giro y cubrió sus labios con su boca. El fuego que Isabella sentía se torno más intenso, quemaba por dentro, su sexo pulsaba enloquecido reclamando alivio en forma inmediata.

Podía sentir como sus bragas estaban prácticamente empapadas, intento juntar las piernas para aliviar la tensión cuando el hombre se acomodo entre ellas impidiéndoselo.

El beso se hizo mas intenso, salvaje, las lenguas se enredaban sin pudor, en algún resquicio de su mente Isabella pensaba que tenía que escapar, estaba siendo besada y manoseada por un desconocido evidentemente loco el baño de una cafetería mientras sus amigas esperaban fuera, pero _simplemente no podía y no quería_ moverse de donde estaba.

Las manos de integrador se metieron debajo de su falda y literalmente desgarraron las pequeñas bragas, ella sin quedarse atrás, quito la camisa de dentro de sus pantalones y de un tirón hizo volar todos los botones .

Él le levanto la blusa para bajar la copa del sostén y atacar sin piedad los pezones que se alzaban necesitados, amasando los senos besando uno y otro.

- Para esto me necesitas, debo poseerte, es la forma de entrar a tu vida, a la real - dijo entre jadeos mientras habría su pantalón y posicionaba su polla en su abertura.

La penetró con fuerza y le dio un momento para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión para luego comenzar a moverse en forma casi demencial.

Isabella estaba perdida, jamás se había sentido tan completa y nunca en su vida le habían dado tanto placer, podía sentirlo llegar casi a su matriz, alcanzando un punto del que había oído pero jamás había encontrado.

Mientras era penetrada busco la boca y mordió el labio sin control, lo que provoco que el hombre gruñera y apretara su cadera con fuerza, envistiéndola aun mas fuerte

- Vamos nena, dámelo lo necesito yo y lo necesitas tu, años esperando este momento, en las sombras, esperando a que crecieras - dijo entre jadeos mientras que con la mano iba a la conjunción de sus sexos para masajear en hinchado botón.

- Por Dios que dices

- Que eres una Bruja Bella y esta es tu ceremonia de entrada

Al escuchar aquello todo su cuerpo convulsionó, los espasmos fueron tremendos, el placer la golpeo en oleadas profundas , haciendo que se tensara en un punto máximo alcanzando el mayor y mejor orgasmo de su vida

En tres estocadas mas sintió como él se liberaba en su interior.

El apoyo su frente en la suya intentando recomponerse.

- Esto fue una locura . . . Dios . . .

- No Bella, esto fue una alianza ancestral, bienvenida al aquelarre - dijo mientras tomaba su mano izquierda.

- Pero ¿porque ahora?

-Porque ahora estas lista y además, no tienes a nadie cerca.

En ese momento las luces volvieron a parpadear generando varias descargas porque lo que aparto la vista, la acumulación de luz repentina hizo que sus ojos dolieran.

Al volver a mirar se encontró sola en el baño.

Se giro para mirarse al espejo y tratar de arreglar su ropa, ya se imaginaba que era un desastre, pero su sorpresa al verse fue encontrarse en perfectas condiciones, la ropa en su lugar y sus bragas intactas.

- Me estoy volviendo loca - dijo observándose

No lograba entender que era lo que había pasado, reviso cada uno de los compartimientos y los encontró vacios.

Reparo en que Alice y Rosalie deberían estar esperándola, seguramente llevaba un buen rato metida ahí, quizás vinieron a buscarla y ella no las escucho.

Se apresuro a salir del baño para contarles a sus amigas lo sucedido, seguro estarían preocupadas por su tardanza.

Al llegar a la mesa Alice sostenía el celular en su mano sonriendo

- Ya Jasper, enserio cariño, nos vemos en un rato

Rosalie la miro extrañada mientras se sentaba

- ¿Se le olvidó algo querido?

- No

- Pero ¿ni siquiera entraste al baño? ¿por qué volviste tan rápido, estaba lleno?

- Pero si entre, estuve rato dentro - respondio confundida

Allice que había cortado la comunicación le dijo

- Bella recién te acabas de ir de la mesa linda,¿ no pudiste usar el baño?

-Ok, esto fue mi imaginación, necesito un buen revolcón, eso es todo - pensó tratando de tranquilizarse.

Intento calmarse, casi un mes sin sexo, el estress de la Universidad y el trabajo, si eso era, eso fue todo. Pensando en esto se encontraba cuando Alice de repente tomo su mano .

- Pero que bonita sortija, ¿de donde la sacaste?

Isabella miro su mano izquierda

_**"- No Bella, esto fue una alianza ancestral, bienvenida al aquelarre - dijo mientras tomaba su mano izquierda**_."

- No. . . no recuerdo - dijo quitandose la sortija que era de color negro para observarla. En su interior tenia una leyenda, la acerco a la ventana para poder leer:

_**"Cuando no tengas a nadie cerca"**_

Mientras leía la inscripción, por la calle a escasa velocidad, una Range Rover Sport, se perdía en la bruma de la tarde-

**Niñas, aqui esta mi primera historia. Espero que si es o no de su agrado me lo hagan saber, hay mucho por aprender y necesito de ustedes.**

**Quiero agradecer infinitamente a Sachita Simón por escribir una historia fantastica, que emociona e inspira y a Ximena Brönte, por ayudarme a descubrir que puedo atreverme a escribir, sin ustedes dos hoy no estaría aqui. **

**A todas la niñas de Dragonianas, si pasan por aqui, muchas gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, algunos van a ser hijos míos, por lo demás, estoy aprendiendo a jugar**

**CUANDO NO TENGAS A NADIE CERCA**

**Cap. 2 - El Ritual**

- No debería estar tardando tanto - dijo la mujer mirando una vez más por la ventana

- Tranquila, tampoco es como que va a llegar y decir "_Hola . .. eh eres una bruja, hum, tengo que poseerte para que se haga la magia ¡bam!"_

Augusta miró a Esme con cara de pocos amigos, hacia horas que Edward había salido de la casa y no tenían noticias de él.

- Ya lo sé tonta, solo es que estoy nerviosa - dijo mientras iba hacia el bar y se servía una copa de brandy- hace mucho tiempo que esperamos esto, nada puede salir mal.

Augusta y Esme se encontraban en la sala de la gran casona estilo Hawkes que la familia Jones poseía desde tiempos de la colonia, una de las tantas que existían en la ciudad.

Quien las viera, notaria a dos mujeres en su muy bien llevados cuarenta y tantos, altas, distinguidas, hermosas, aunque con algunas diferencias.

Esme tenía hermosos cabellos color miel, una sonrisa franca y carácter amable, poseía esa especie de molesta virtud - para algunos - de estar siempre de buen humor. Augusta en cambio era morena, mucho más seria que su prima, era dueña de una mirada astuta y nerviosa que la mantenía siempre alerta. En ambas se podía observar esa clase de fineza y encanto natural con el que algunas personas nacen, por lo que pasar como señoras de alta sociedad nunca había sido un problema para ellas. Se destacaban por su cortesía y gentileza en el trato con todas las personas que se cruzaban con ellas, siendo siempre conocidas como damas amables, por esto nadie era capaz de sospechar que eran las mismas chicas Jones que en 1693 desaparecieron de la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Aparecer y desaparecer era algo que generalmente le causaba un profundo dolor de cabeza, aunque hoy la recompensa había valido la pena.<p>

La famosa Isabella Swan no había sido tan difícil de influenciar, aunque si era tal y como decían sus tías, la muchacha debía estar a punto de una combustión espontanea y esto seguramente había ayudado, además la niña le había gustado sobremanera.

Sabía desde hacía años - doce para ser más exactos - que sería su iniciador por lo que se dedicó a observarla esporádicamente pudiendo ver de esta manera como la chica desgarbada y con frenos se convertía en una muchacha atractiva y hermosa.

Ahora que su "trabajo" ya estaba hecho, solo cabía esperar el tiempo prudencial para que los poderes latentes de Isabella se manifestaran y pasara a formar parte de la "familia" como una más de las brujas que en sus años de Integrador había iniciado. De esto por supuesto se desprendía que jamás la volvería a ver.

Pensando en esto estaba cuando se encontró frente al gran portón de rejas forjadas que guardaba la entrada a la residencia, presionó el código y esperó a que las rejas le permitieran el paso. Giró a su derecha disminuyendo la velocidad y estacionó a un lado de la casa.

Antes de que lograra bajarse de la camioneta, su tía Augusta ya estaba parada en la puerta.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Augusta acerándose rápidamente

-Y bien ¿qué? - dijo Edward bajándose y cerrando la puerta de forma un tanto brusca - creo querida tía que no pretenderás que te de los pormenores de mi tarea.

-Claro que no, solo quiero que me digas como lo tomo ¿se resistió?

Edward suspiró, no entendía porque tanta alharaca con esa chica.

- No, no se resistió, si, si se impresionó - contestaba mientras caminaba hacia la casa un tanto exasperado.

- ¡Bien, no podría esperar menos de ella! - exclamo orgullosa Augusta aplaudiendo silenciosamente sin que su sobrino la hubiera escuchado.

Edward entro a la casa y saludo a Esme

- Estaré en mi habitación, el maldito dolor de cabeza me está matando

- Esta bien cielo, descansa, en unos momentos nos reuniremos en la sala del Cador para dar inicio al ritual, si te necesitamos te llamaremos

- Muy bien Esme - respondió con tono cansado - pero por el bien de todos espero que no me necesiten, no estoy de humor.

-¿Te ha afectado mucho Edward? - preguntó la mujer con tono preocupado tomando sus manos

- No - respondió besando la cabeza de su tía- solo es cansancio, he seguido a la chica día y noche esperando la oportunidad, solo necesito dormir un poco.

- Bien anda cielo, duerme un poco, haz cumplido con tu parte

Edward se perdió escalera arriba mientras Augusta entraba en la habitación.

* * *

><p>La sala del Cador era el lugar donde el Gran Libro descansaba.<p>

Antes de la media noche el ritual de iniciación que Edward había comenzado al poseer a Isabella tenía que ser culminado. Augusta y Esme tenían que disponerlo todo y esperar que las demás llegaran, eran necesarias por lo menos 9 brujas para que el aquelarre pudiera activar los poderes de una nueva miembro.

Hacia más de cincuenta años que no llevaban a cabo este ritual, la población de brujas no iba precisamente en aumento en estos días ya que una de las características de las brujas era precisamente, ser estériles.

Por lo tanto el nacimiento de una niña que tuviera el poder ancestral era celebrado por todo lo alto en el aquelarre y una vez detectada la pequeña era puesto en marcha un complejo sistema de cuidado, protección y seguimiento hasta que llegara a la edad de 22 años. Este día jamás coincidía con el cumpleaños de la joven ya que se tomaba como fecha de partida el momento de la concepción y no el del nacimiento.

- Muy bien ya esta todo en su lugar - dijo Esme bajando la escalera. Esperarían a las demás en la sala para luego subir al Cador.

- Procura tener todo en perfecto orden, no podemos perder tiempo Esmerald

-No sé si lo recuerdes - respondió Esme molesta - pero llevo comandando este ritual muchísimos años, creo que sé como hacerlo.

- Disculpa - dijo Augusta mirando a Esme mientras se acomodaba su túnica ceremonial - es que estoy inusualmente nerviosa y sabes que eso no es algo bueno

- Querida no te tomes todo tan a la tremenda, todo está saliendo tal como lo planeamos y . . .

Esme fue interrumpida por la llegada de Kate e Irina Denali quienes entraron en la sala de forma repentina

- ¡Por fin, como odio conducir en este país, ir por la derecha es de tontos!

-Es tu culpa por intentar moverte en un medio tradicional de transporte, sabes que hay otras formas para llegar hasta aquí - respondió Irina a Kate mientras se acercaban a saludar a las anfitrionas.

A las hermanas Denali no les gustaba moverse de su adorada Inglaterra pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, además era un compromiso al que no podían ni debían faltar.

-¿ Y las demás donde están? - pregunto Irina

- Por llegar en cualquier momento - respondió Esme al tiempo que miraba el fino reloj que colgaba de su muñeca.

En ese instante el timbre sonó.

- Y aquí estan, ellas si saben llamar a la puerta - dijo mirando a las hermanas quienes le hicieron sendas muecas.

Allana Saint Denis, Patrice Dovell, Morgan Heller, Enya Martin y Muriel Brunne entraron en la casa, el aquelarre de nueve brujas estaba completo.

Luego de los saludos de rigor se pusieron en marcha.

La sala del Cador estaba lista.

Las nueve velas blancas estaban dispuestas alrededor del pentagrama dibujado en el piso. En cada punta del mismo, las vasijas ceremoniales con los símbolos de los elementos- _**aire**_ que permitía desarrollar la palabra y el pensamiento, _**fuego**_ sinónimo de valentía, fuerza y pasión, _**agua **_catalizador de emociones, del inconciente y de la intuición, _**tierra **_elemento de la nutrición, seguridad, la protección, la estabilidad y la disciplina - contenían simbólicamente las características con que se investiría a la nueva iniciada potenciando de esta manera las suyas propias al activar sus poderes. El quinto vértice del pentagrama estaba ocupado por un mechón del cabello de Isabella, asi el ritual era dirigido hacia ella.

Cada una tomo su lugar, Esme como jefa de la ceremonia estaba frente al libro.

- Madre Naturaleza - comenzó Esme con los ojos cerrados mientras todas se tomaban de las manos- que en tu infinita sabiduría has hecho surgir a las mujeres sabias, te convocamos hoy para encomendarte a una de las nuestras.

- Te pedimos oh Madre de todas las cosas - continuo Augusta al tiempo que todas comenzaban a encender sus velas - la protección divina para nuestra hermana, tu guía en los momentos oscuros, tu sabiduría para iluminar sus decisiones y tu bondad para que permanezca a nuestro lado.

* * *

><p>Desde su habitación repentinamente Edward escucho un sonido. Había logrado quedarse dormido, pero no era un sueño reparador, entre penumbras podia distinguir la cabellera castaña de Isabella, su olor, casi podía como su coño lo apretó con fuerza cuando se vino, luego la veía corriendo por un pasillo, en su rostro la mueca de horror era evidente, como si intentara escapar de algo o de alguien.<p>

En ese momento los gritos fueron oidos claramente, se levanto de la cama rápidamente y se dirigió a la sala del Cador, para encontrarse en el pasillo con Esme quien tenía su túnica desgarrada y una herida lacerante en su frente

- Edward rápido debes buscar a Isabella - dijo mientras se sostenía de la pared para caer en brazos de su sobrino

- ¿Pero que paso? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estan Augusta y las demás?

- Ellos. . . que están muy bien, pero por favor querida, debería hacerlo. . . ir a buscar

- No puedo volver a verla, lo sabes

- Edward, tienes que encontrarla, Eleazar va por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno niñas, lo pidieron y aquí está. Quiero agradecerles a todas por los alertas , rr y favoritos, la verdad me ha alegrado muchisimo.<strong>

**Sepan que para mí es un honor que se tomen un tiempo para leer y para comentar, su ayuda es invalorable. Si les gusta o no por favor háganmelo saber, es la única forma de mejorar.**

**Gracias infinitas a Sachita y Ximena, las quiero, equipo PIngüino.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, algunos son hijos míos, por lo demás, solo estoy aprendiendo a jugar**

**3 - OTRA VEZ TÚ**

Isabella guardó nerviosamente la sortija en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, no sabía que pensar sobre lo sucedido en el baño. . . porque _sí _había sucedido algo.

Al llegar a la mesa y ante las palabras de sus amigas podía especular con que todo había sido producto de mente cansada y su imaginación calenturienta - debía que reconocer que el sexo le gustaba y después de más de un mes sin él, lo extrañaba - pero ahora ante la evidencia de la sortija en su mano simplemente no tenía idea de qué demonios había sido aquello.

Sintió sobre sí la mirada curiosa de sus amigas pero, ¿qué debía hacer?

Contarles todo y pasar como una loca, o tal vez peor, aguantar las continuas tomaduras de pelo que sobrevendrían luego, por andarse imaginando tremendo follón en el baño de una cafetería, al cual, según Rosalie y Alice, ni si quiera había tenido tiempo de entrar .

Ante la perspectiva que se le presentaba, solo respondió quitándole importancia al asunto

- La debo haber tomado hoy y no me di cuenta, la tengo hace tiempo - mintió

- Pues yo nunca la había visto - dijo Rosalie - podría jurar que no tenías nada en la mano cuando llegamos aquí.

- Ay ya ¿que importa un tonto anillo?, vamos a apresurarnos, una fiesta nos espera niñaaaaaaass - dijo Alice tomando su bolso preparándose para salir.

- Si, mejor vámonos- se apresuro a sugerir Bella, deseaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

Tomaron sus bolsos y salieron, cada una con su mente en diferente lugar. Alice no podía dejar de pensar en la noche de sexo desenfrenado que le esperaba con Jas, sabia como lo ponía ese conjunto de mini tanga y por su mente comenzaron a desfilar imágenes que le mojaron las bragas, Rosalie por su parte, miraba a un lado y a otro temiendo ver aparecer en cualquier momento a la famosa camioneta que según ella las seguía a sol y a sombra y Bella por último, continuaba preguntándose si el "episodio" del baño se debía a que estaba loca de atar o solo era producto de un pico de stress debido cansancio.

Condujo casi como una autómata hasta la tienda de disfraces y con el pretexto del poco lugar para estacionarse logro que Alice y Rosalie bajaran por los trajes y poder tomarse unos momentos a solas mientras las esperaba parada en doble fila. Noto detrás de ella un Toyota rojo que no dejaba de tocar el claxon. Isabella ajusto el espejo retrovisor y le hizo seña al conductor para que pasara, no tenia en el momento transito de frente, además la avenida era ancha, contaba con espacio suficiente para avanzar. El conductor del auto continuo haciendo sonar la bocina. Isabella volvió a hacerle señas y luego de unos momentos el coche al fin avanzó

-¡Niña idiota, la calle es para conducir no para mal estacionarse! - le gritó el conductor al tiempo que le hacia una seña grotesca con el dedo.

- ¡Maldito megalómano! con tanta prisa vas, ojala tardes toda la noche en llegar - pensó Bella mirando fijamente la cajuela del auto con rabia, no soportaba la grosería, era algo que siempre la sacó de sus casillas. Sintió repentinamente ese calor que ya le era conocido, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y de pronto notó como una de las cubiertas traseras del Toyota, literalmente reventaba delante de sus ojos. El conductor realizo una maniobra para mantener el control del vehículo, terminando por estamparse frente a un banco de cemento que había sobre la acera.

-¡Oh por Dios! - exclamó llevándose ambas manos a la boca

-". . _. eres una Bruja Bella. . ." -_ las palabras que ese hombre le había dicho en el baño volvieron a su cabeza inmediatamente

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué cariño? - preguntó Alice mientras abría rápidamente la puerta del copiloto y se subía al auto

- Ese Toyota. . . - dijo tratando de tranquilizarse -. . . acaba de reventar una cubierta y se ha dado contra el banco.

- Menos mal que no había nadie sentado ahí - dijo Rose, mientras se sentaba y acomodaba con todo cuidado los trajes en el asiento trasero junto a ella.

- Aparentemente el conductor está bien, acaba de bajarse a mirar el daño - dijo Bella mientras ponía en marcha el auto - mejor nos vamos de una vez de aquí.

* * *

><p>- De todos los disfraces que podía haber ¿tuvieron que elegirme justo este?<p>

Sentada en su cama, Isabella observaba como sus amigas tomaban su dormitorio transformándolo en el centro de operaciones y desplegaban los disfraces, cremas y maquillajes.

Si bien departamento era amplio - las tres chicas trabajaban y al compartir los gastos podían darse el lujo de rentar un departamento con tres habitaciones - Alice, la encargada del despliegue consideraba que el dormitorio de Isabella tenía mejor luz y era el más espacioso por eso todas se alistarían allí

- Era ese o Supergirl y sabemos cuánto te gustan los comics - dijo Alice mientras colgaba los trajes para evitar que se ajaran, no quería ni una arruga en su caperuza roja

- Vamos no te quejes, creo que va justo contigo - dijo Rosalie mientras se probaba frente al espejo su traje de Minie sexy

El disfraz de bruja que habían conseguido para Bella dejaba casi medio busto afuera y su pierna derecha completamente a la vista.

- Claro sobre todo porque soy muy exuberante- aclaró Isabella tocándose los senos.

- Los tienes chica, lúcelos - dijo Rosalie

- En serio, no pueden ser mas predecibles - dijo mirando su atuendo.

- Oye, estamos en la ciudad de Salem y es noche de brujas, nos inclinamos por algo clásico - aclaro Alice tirándose de forma nada delicada en la cama

-Ok- dijo mirando a sus amigas - mejor voy a tomar un baño, ya veo que no podre adelantar nada del ensayo hoy.

Preparó su ropa y se dirigió al baño.

Abrió el grifo y templo el agua, dejando que la tina se llenara.

Aunque la charla sobre los disfraces había sido distractora, Bella no podía sacar de su mente los acontecimientos de la tarde, necesitaba urgentemente un baño que la ayudara a relajarse.

Se desnudo y se miro al espejo. Sus bragas estaban intactas al igual que su cuerpo, no había ninguna señal, nada que le dijera que había tenido sexo desenfrenado en el un baño con un desconocido. Buscaba alguna marca, con la fuerza con que ese hombre le había apretado las caderas, debería haberle quedado un moretón o algo así, ella era sumamente blanca y las marcas se le hacían fácilmente, pero no había nada.

Se metió en la tina y suspiro al sentir el agua tibia sobre la piel, cerró los ojos e intento relajarse-

- Bien Bella - se dijo para sí tratando de auto convencerse- no ha pasado nada, solo estas medio loca y cansada, solo es stress, todo estará bien, nada cambio, nadie te toco, te beso . . .

Pero a medida que iba hablando, en su mente comenzaron a aparecer unos ojos verdes magnéticos y el aroma a sándalo se apoderó de la habitación. Sin siquiera notarlo su mano derecha tomo uno de sus senos y la izquierda llego a su vulva. Comenzó a sentir calor, deseo, su sexo latía necesitado.

Abrió sus labios y comenzó a masajear su clítoris con movimientos circulares en forma lenta, mientras apretaba el pezón entre los dedos. Con los ojos cerrados logro visualizar la cara de ese hombre, nariz recta, cabello cobrizo, mandíbula cuadrada con alguna sombra de barba y labios carnosos y sensuales. El movimiento sobre su botón se hizo mas rápido, su respiración se acelero, soltó el pezón para introducir dos dedos. La penetración la puso al borde, mordió sus labios para intentar no gemir, entraba y salía de sí misma con una velocidad asombrosa sin descuidar la estimulación su centro de placer que en medio de la humedad potenciaba las sensaciones.

- _" Vamos nena, dámelo lo necesito_. ._.."_

La voz profunda del hombre ocupó cada espacio de su mente, los espasmos del orgasmo la atravesaron sin piedad y sintió como su sexo se contraía con fuerza.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, eso había sido. . . no tenia palabras, hacía tiempo que no se masturbaba y nunca lo había disfrutado tanto como ahora.

-¡Bella! ¿te falta mucho? - grito Rosalie desde la habitación

- Emmm . . . no . . . ya acabe - contesto riéndose y saliendo de la tina, se secó con cuidado y se envolvió en su bata, dejo que el agua se fuera e higienizó la bañera.

Dos horas más tardes las tres estaban listas, Rosalie era una sexy Minie Mouse, Alice una sexy Caperucita Roja y Bella una - muy a su pesar- sexy bruja.

Habían acordado que Emmet y Jasper las esperarían en la fiesta, Rosalie y Alice estaban encantadas con el plan, Bella en cambio solo se imaginaba la noche sentada en algún lugar viendo como todos se emborrachaban, ni si quiera podía tomar ya que conduciría al regreso, realmente el no tener pareja le quitaba la diversión.

La casa de Jessica quedaba en las afueras de Salem. Era una construcción antigua y con estilo, con 8 habitaciones y grandes espacios los cuales estaban acondicionados para la noche.

Sendas calabazas caladas e iluminadas en el interior daban la bienvenida a los recién llegados, dentro música de rock, - un tanto estridente para el gusto de Isabella- tela arañas, esqueletos, murciélagos y demás implementos alusivos a la celebración completaban el decorado que era rematado con luces negras y anaranjadas y algunos espacios en penumbras.

- ¡Chicas que bueno que llegaron! - las saludo Jessica quien era un ángel inmaculado - pasen, hay bocados y bebidas por ahí, diviértanse - les dijo mientras un joven rubio que supusieron era Mike, el capitán del equipo, la levantaba en sus brazos para llevarla escaleras arriba.

- Bien, aquí vamos - dijo Isabella

- No seas aguafiestas y diviértete, a lo mejor encuentras un sexy demonio o algo por el estilo, hey Emmet cariñooooo - dijo Rosalie perdiéndose en la multitud mientras un escalofrío recorría la espalda de su amiga.

- Vamos linda, acompáñame ya hemos perdido a Rose, Jasper debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento.

Se adentraron en la fiesta y buscaron algo para tomar.

Poco a poco el ambiente se torno divertido, había mucha gente y la música se estaba poniendo buena. A diferencia de Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se quedaron cerca de Bella, bailando juntos.

- Realmente, están hermosas las dos, supongo que Rose lo estará también - dijo Jasper con la galantería que lo caracterizaba, mientras sostenía a Alice de la cintura.

- Oh claro que lo está, ya sabes ella es la reina de la fiesta - dijo Bella elevando la voz a causa de la música.

- Jajaja sí que lo es - respondió Alice señalando hacia la otra habitación donde Rose estaba haciendo de DJ -¡vamos!- dijo tirando de la mano de Jasper

- Ok en un minuto voy - respondió Bella que tenía las manos ocupadas con vasos.

Se dirigió a una mesa para dejarlos y seguir a Alice, cuando nuevamente el mareo y la sensación de calor se apoderó de ella, se sostuvo momentáneamente de la mesa y cerró los ojos.

-_¡Corre!_

Se dio vuelta rápidamente, era la voz de ese hombre, pero no había nadie detrás de ella, el movimiento brusco solo hizo que el mareo fuera más intenso, cerró los ojos nuevamente.

_-¡Rápido, corre!_

Escucho la voz nuevamente y abrió los ojos, vio delante delante de ella una especie de sombra que se acercaba, no supo porque aquello le produjo terror, comenzó a moverse, tenía que salir de allí, la sensación de sofoco era cada vez mayor.

La casa estaba atestada de chicos saltando y bailando por todas partes, trato de abrirse paso entre la multitud pero parecía que todo el mundo se le interponía, caminaba por la casa sin rumbo solo consciente de que tenía que alejarse de esa sombra, de vez en cuando giraba la cabeza para ver si la contaba siguiendo y la sombra siempre estaba unos pasos detrás de ella. El miedo fue en aumento, llegó a un corredor relativamente vacio y comenzó a correr, debía encontrar la salida, necesitaba llegar a su auto y perderse de ese lugar, no sabía porque pero _necesitaba salir de ahí_, después llamaría a las chicas.

Podía ver frente a ella la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la casona, giró una vez más la cabeza presa del pánico ya que notaba la proximidad de esa cosa cuando de pronto algo le tapo la boca y la llevo hacia el exterior.

Isabella grito y se retorció con todas sus fuerzas pero el agarre era fuerte.

- ¡Tranquila, cierra la boca!

Esa voz. . .

Isabella abrió los ojos y enfoco la mirada en el rostro de la persona que la tenia sujeta

- Otra vez tú

- Si otra vez yo - dijo Edward - quien sentía su piel arder al toque de la chica - por ahora estas a salvo pero debes venir conmigo

- ¿Estas demente? Suéltame ¿Qué es todo esto? - pregunto desesperada

- En serio que me gustaría decírtelo pero, ¿quieres ponerte a conversar aquí? - dijo Edward agachándose detrás de la pared exterior, mirando por encima de su hombro - tenemos que irnos ahora, vienen por ti

- ¿Por mi?

- Si, por ti- dijo mirándola fijamente

Isabella no sabía que pensar, solo tenía en claro que desde el momento que vio a ese hombre la sensación de terror que la embargaba había desaparecido.

-Está bien, pero tendrás que explicarme luego, tengo mi auto alii. . .

- No hay tiempo para autos - interrumpió Edward al notar la presencia cerca - abrázame fuerte, lo haremos de otra forma, rayos, esto va a dolerme luego

Isabella comenzó a sentir la presencia también así que no lo dudo, se abrazo al pecho de Edward y percibió como un fuerte tirón y un destello la movían de su lugar. Cerró los ojos para evitar la sensación de mareo.

- Listo, ya estamos aquí

Isabella de pronto se hallo en el salón de una gran casa, con una impresionante escalera en cuyo pie se encontraba una dama muy hermosa, con una venda en la frente y que con los brazos abiertos, le dijo

-Bienvenida Hija

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno niñas, aquí está el capitulo 3. <strong>

**Muchas gracias a todas por el apoyo. Espero que la historia las continúe atrapando y ya saben, sus rr son mi forma de crecimiento y aprendizaje, asi que los espero con ansias.**

**Como siempre gracias a Sachita y a Ximena mi equipo Pingüino y a todas ustedes quienes se toman un tiempo para leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, algunos son hijos míos, por lo demás, solo estoy aprendiendo a jugar.**

**Cap. 4 - Preguntas y respuestas**

-Bienvenida Hija - dijo la mujer con los brazos abiertos

Isabella no daba crédito a lo que oía. Quien se creía que era esa señora para llamarla hija, ella tenia a su madre y no era esa mujer

- ¿Hija?¿ pero quién es usted? y tú - dijo Bella dirigiéndose al hombre que todavía la mantenía sujeta - ¿quieres hacer el favor de soltarme y explicarme qué demonios es todo esto?

Edward la miró, a pesar del dolor lacerante que sentía en todos y cada uno de los lugares donde su cuerpo tocaba el de Bella, no la había soltado aún. Se encontraba aturdido, la falta de descanso, el aparecer y desaparecer trayendo consigo a otra persona había mermado su concentración pero aún así - y a pesar del dolor- la mantenía junto a él. Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación la soltó bruscamente.

Isabella no estaba preparada para tan inesperado cambio por lo que perdió el equilibrio momentáneamente, siendo sostenida por la mujer que en una milésima de segundo estaba a su lado.

- Ven por favor - dijo la señora tomándola delicadamente del antebrazo para guiarla hacia el cómodo y antiguo sofá que enmarcaba en centro de la sala - toma asiento, tenemos que hablar.

Caminaban una junto a la otra sobre la alfombra mas mullida que Isabella había pisado en su vida. Todo en aquella casa mostraba lujo y ostentación.

Por su parte, Esme observaba a la joven.

Luego de recomponerse de la _visita _que Eleazar y los suyos les habían realizado, la había esperado ansiosamente y a pesar del alivio que sintió al verla aparecer con Edward tuvo que contenerse para no estallar en risas al ver como estaba vestida.

-Claro que tenemos que hablar - dijo Isabella molesta mientras soltaba su brazo del agarre de la mujer- es hora de aclarar todo esto.

Esme suspiro, se sentó delante de la chica y comenzó a hablar.

- Bien, primero que nada mi nombre es Esmerald, pero todos los que me conocen me llaman Esme. Si mal no tengo entendido hoy en la tarde, en su primer . . . encuentro, Edward - dijo señalando hacia el muchacho - te dijo quien eres.

Isabella se sofocó, sintió su cara tornarse completamente roja, ¿cómo sabia esa mujer lo de esta tarde?

- Yo . . . no . . . ¿.como sabe usted?

- Tranquila, dime que recuerdas de . . . lo que te dijo mi sobrio esta tarde.

- Bueno - dijo Bella removiéndose en el asiento completamente incomoda - él me dijo algo sobre una iniciación, que yo era, era. . .

- Una Bruja Isabella, dilo sin miedo

- Pero usted no entiende ¡ las brujas no existen!

- Oh cariño, claro que existen, estas frente a una

* * *

><p>Mientras las mujeres hablaban Edward decidió servirse un trago. El licor le quemo la garganta pero alivio en algo el aturdimiento que sentía. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.<p>

Desde el bar que estaba a un lado de la sala, pudo contemplar detenidamente a Isabella. Era hermosa, en estos diez años la chiquilla de largas piernas y cuerpo desgarbado se había transformado en una preciosa e inteligente mujer. Estaba a un paso de realizar su tesis en Literatura Inglesa, siempre y cuando el viejo idiota de Steinmann no se le interpusiera.

Al sentarse junto a Esme, la abertura del traje de Isabella dejo a la vista una de sus piernas y sintió como su polla se endurecía, adoraba como ese vestido le marcaba las curvas, curvas que por cierto no podría volver a disfrutar.

- ¡ Vas por mal camino Edward, lástima, pobre de ti ! - pensó apurando el contenido de su copa.

Decidió dejar de lado sus pensamientos condescendientes para prestar atención a la charla

_- Las Brujas existimos desde el principio de los tiempos - comenzó a explicar Esme - nos han conocido por muchos nombres, Hechiceras, Chamanas, Videntes, Esposas de Satán, Adoradoras del Diablo, pero a nosotras nos gusta más Brujas o Mujeres Sabias_

_-¿Esposas de Satán?- pregunto Isabella con una especie de mueca de horror en su rostro_

_- Ah no, no , ese es uno de los nombres por los cuales nos han llamado para perseguirnos y asustar a la gente - continuo Esme para tranquilizar un Isabella visiblemente nerviosa _

_- Sabes, nosotras las Mujeres Sabias somos eso, poseemos el conocimiento proveniente de la Madre Naturaleza y basamos nuestros poderes en los elementos. _

- _Hace siglos - continuó explicando Esme - las mujeres éramos la cabeza de la sociedad, como tu bien sabrás. El hecho de poder dar vida nos ponía en un lugar privilegiado, pero algunas de nosotras teníamos digamos. . . poderes dados por nuestra Madre Naturaleza para ayudar y cuidar a las personas. Las Mujeres Sabias solíamos ser generalmente las médicas y parteras de las aldeas y pueblos, consejeras ya que nuestra opinión era muy válida y respetada. Solíamos hacer algunos hechizos de amor, de suerte o para que las cosechas fueran buenas y abundantes, ayudábamos a algún moribundo a tener un mejor pasaje hacia el otro lado aliviando su sufrimiento ya que tenemos el poder de la luz y la energía, por lo tanto nuestra función principal era ayudar a los demás, para eso nos fue dado el poder._

_- Pero las brujas son malvadas - afirmo Bella que, pese a su estupor escuchaba con atención_

_- Mira linda - dijo Esme al tiempo que tomaba las manos de la chica - nosotras somos seres de luz, pero las sombras también existen y son poderosas, como en todas partes hay "Brujas Buenas" y también hay de las otras, pero tú ahora no te preocupes por eso, ya llegaremos ahí , por el momento, permite que termine de contar nuestra historia._

_Isabella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y ESme continuó._

_- Como te decía hace un minuto, a las Mujeres Sabias se nos respetaba enormemente y todo el mundo nos conocía ya que , nuestra línea de descendencia era muy simple, cuando una Bruja tenía una hija, esa niña era su sucesora, cuando tenía un varón ese niño era un Iniciador. La importancia de los iniciadores era vital, ya que como la Madre Naturaleza es sabia no quiso privar a los hombres de este poder. Cada bruja a los veintidós años de su concepción debía tomar en matrimonio a un iniciador, así mediante el amor y la energía del acto sexual los poderes que permanecían latentes en la chica comenzaban a manifestarse._

_Así, Bruja e Iniciador eran una unidad indivisible y aumentaban su poder en base al amor que se tenían, aquí no había matrimonios "arreglados" simplemente Bruja e Iniciador estaban predestinados, cuando se encontraban, el amor surgía. _

_De esta manera vivimos muchos siglos, hasta que un día, para un Iniciador en especial esto no fue suficiente._

_Él era una persona desconfiada y egoísta, amaba a la joven que sería su esposa pero también ambicionaba su poder. Como te dije antes, las sombras también existen y son muy tentadoras y este Iniciador cayó en sus redes. _

_Sin que las Mujeres Sabias de su entorno sospecharan nada él empezó a incitar a otros Iniciadores jóvenes que todavía no habían contraído matrimonio en contra de las Brujas. Comenzó a cuestionar nuestros poderes, poniendo por frente que debería ser el hombre quien asumiera la conducción del aquelarre. _

_La razón de esta ambición, se originaba en que cada vez más Brujas éramos solicitadas por Reyes y Emperadores como consejeras y nuestras opiniones muchas veces marcaron el destino de grande estados e imperios. Este Iniciador ambicionaba más allá del poder místico, el poder terrenal._

_Fue así que gracias a la persuasión y la incremento de los poderes que las Sombras habían generado en él ,en el día de su matrimonio inició una revuelta contra las Brujas. Esto sucedió en Francia, en la zona del Langedoc, durante el año 1184, ese lugar y fecha ¿ te resultan familiares?_

_Isabella pensó por un momento, Historia no era su asignatura favorita pero esa fecha le era conocida._

_- Oh por Dios, La Santa Inquisición - respondió alarmada_

_-Así es, generó rumores sobre nuestras prácticas tergiversando todo. Por ejemplo el mas común es que los Aquelarres eran reuniones de Brujas para fornicar con el Demonio, cuando en los Aquelarres lo único que hacemos es fortalecer nuestros poderes por medio de la comunión de nuestras energías, de ellos salimos más fuertes, por eso el intento eliminarlos desde el primer momento. Tenía muy en claro que jamás cederíamos nuestros poderes porque simplemente no son nuestros, nos fueron otorgados y esto solo hizo que su odio por nosotras creciera más. Invento toda una serie de rituales satánicos que hizo llegar a manos de la Iglesia y ésta, viendo que su injerencia podía llegar a mermar ya que cada vez eran menos los clérigos de confianza de los Reyes y Emperadores lo apoyo incondicionalmente generando uno de los mayores genocidios de la historia ._

_Por supuesto, muchas Mujeres Sabias murieron, pero también mujeres inocentes que nada tenían que ver con nosotras. Aún así, la mayoría de las brujas lograba escapar ya que nuestros sentidos nos alertaban cuando teníamos el peligro cerca._

_Viendo que la situación se le escapaba de las manos y que era prácticamente imposible acabar con todas nosotras realizo el ritual más vil y peligroso que se haya hecho jamás. Entrego totalmente su vida y alma a las sombras a cambio de quitarnos uno de los poderes más fascinantes que teníamos: __**El poder de dar vida. **_

_Además y para asegurase aún más de que no procreáramos, realizo un conjuro contra los Iniciadores. Luego de que tuvieran relaciones sexuales con la Bruja y esta activara sus poderes , no podían volver a tocarla, ya que, un dolor indescriptible los atravesaría pudiendo incluso provocarles la muerte._

_A escuchar esto Isabella tenso su cuerpo y miro al muchacho que la había salvado, quien tenía sus impresionantes ojos verdes puestos en ella._

_-De esta manera - continuó Esme - Eleazar , que así se llamaba el Iniciador que nos traiciono , solo tenía que sentarse a esperar que la última de nostras muriera, si, porque las brujas no somos inmortales, solo envejecemos lento, muy lento. _

_-¿ Cuántos años tiene usted?- pregunto Isabella que estaba completamente inmersa en la historia_

_- Bien digamos que aparento unos cuarenta o cuarenta y dos ¿verdad? - preguntó tocándose el rostro en forma coqueta_

_- Si, supongo _

_- Bien, en realidad, nací hace cuatrocientos años_

_Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de par en par. _

_-Aproximadamente cien años en nosotras - dijo Esme con una sonrisa- generan los cambios que diez años generan en las personas normales._

_- ¡Dios mío, esto no puede ser verdad! - dijo mirando fijamente el rostro de la mujer quien en realidad podría pasar por menos de cuarenta._

_- Si lo es, pero espera, la historia no termina allí. Desde el día en que Eleazar realizo el hechizo, las Mujeres Sabias nos tornamos estériles, pero Madre Naturaleza no nos desamparó. A partir de ese momento, mujeres comunes comenzaron a dar a luz niñas con los poderes ancestrales y niños con los poderes de los Iniciadores. ¿Conoces la historia de Hansel y Gretel? - pregunto Esme repentinamente_

_-Si claro, los niños abandonados por los padres que una bruja engaña para . . . luego . . . comérselos_

_- Ahí tienes, Hansel y Gretel no fueron abandonados por sus padres, ellos nos los entregaron para que los protegiéramos ya que Gretel era un Bruja y Hansel un iniciador, esa es una idea que se marca a fuego en los niños y adultos para que nos teman, generada por Eleazar y sus hombres._

_No obstante a algunos niños y niñas sí tuvimos que quitárselos a sus padres, pero era solo por protección -se apresuro a aclarar- mucha gente no sabía el peligro que los niños corrían. Hacíamos un hechizo para que olvidaran que eran padres para que así no sufrieran ni ellos ni su familia._

_Por ejemplo, aún hoy - dijo Esme mirando a Edward - los niños que nacen con poderes de Iniciadores, son traídos con nosotras._

_-Pero ¿por qué los apartan de su familia?_

_- Porque ellos son los que corren mayor peligro, si Eleazar los encuentra tratara de que formen parte de sus filas o los asesinara. El peligro reside en que ellos __**si saben**__ cuando un iniciador nace, cosa que no sucede con las niñas, ellos no tienen como saber cuándo una bruja nace. Por eso a los niños, los tenemos que traer con nosotras, los criamos y amamos como si fueran nuestros hijos o sobrinos._

_Edwar , quien escuchaba todo apoyado en la mesada del bar, elevo la copa a modo de saludo._

_- ¿ Y con las niñas?- pregunto cada vez mas interesada_

_- Las niñas son vigiladas por nosotras, las cuidamos, hasta que llega su tiempo. A los veintidós años de su concepción, deben encontrarse con un Iniciador para que comience su transformación, si no sucede simplemente se volverá loca, tendrá desatados en su cuerpo demasiados poderes y energía que no podrá controlar. Lo horrible de todo esto es que cada vez están naciendo menos Iniciadores. Ya no hay un Iniciador para cada Bruja, seguramente debe influir el hecho de que no pueden compartir su vida con una de nosotras. En fin, así es como tu llegaste a este lugar, porque eres una Bruja Isabella y hoy hace veintidós años de tu concepción._

_- Esta bien, supongamos que , solo por un momento, creo en todo lo que usted me ha dicho, igual hay algo que aún no me queda claro._

_- ¿Y eso seria ?_

_- ¿Porque supuestamente estoy en peligro y vienen por mi?_

_- Bien hija, aquí viene lo mas difícil - dijo Esme suspirando nuevamente- como te dije antes las brujas somos estériles, nunca, desde que Eleazar nos hechizo una bruja había podido concebir . . . hasta hace exactamente veintidós años. Mi hermana Renee encontró a su iniciador y ocurrio algo completamente inesperado, se enamoraron, fue amor a primera vista, tal y como en los tiempos antiguos. Todo fue realmente doloroso ya que pensamos que no podrían estar nunca más juntos luego del su iniciación, pero no fue así, volvieron a verse y Charles que así se llamaba él, no experimento los efectos del conjuro. Vivieron juntos prácticamente todo el embarazo, hasta que Eleazar lo supo. Cuando faltaba una semana para el nacimiento del bebé, Eleazar apareció en la casa de Renee para convencerla a ella y a Charles de que se les unieran. Mi hermana y Charles se habían vuelto muy poderosos gracias al tiempo que habían compartido juntos y se negaron. Se origino una disputa muy fuerte, nostras llegamos cuando todo estaba vuelto un caos. Logramos que Eleazar y los suyos se fueran, no sin antes asegurarse de hacernos saber que encontraría a la niña, pero para mi hermana y cuñado ya era demasiado tarde, Charles estaba muerto en un rincón de la habitación y Renee agonizaba. Con sus últimas fuerzas dio a luz a una preciosa niña y nos hizo jurar a todas las presentes antes de morir, que la protegeríamos con nuestra vida. _

_Decidimos entre todas Brujas que allí estábamos, que la mejor forma de protegerla era dejándola de manos de gente común, así Eleazar perdería su rastro, la cuidaríamos desde las sombras y llegado el momento, le diríamos la verdad._

_- ¿Y . . entonces?- pregunto Isabella temerosa de la respuesta_

_- Y entonces querida mía, el día en que la hija de mi hermana debía unirse al Aquelarre ha llegado - dijo Esme apretando cariñosamente la mano de Isabella - tu eres esa niña._

Isabella estaba en estado de shock. Si lo que decía es mujer era verdad toda su vida había sido una mentira. Su madre Carmen y su padre Phill, su niñez en Forks, todo ,todo, era reducido a nada.

-Ok, esto fue suficiente, me largo ahora mismo de aquí- dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Esme alarmada miró a Edward quien en un instante sostuvo a la chica que intentaba salir

- ¡Ya suéltame! - gritó Isabella , tratando de zafarse de las fuertes manos que la mantenían sujeta impidiéndole acercarse a la puerta - tú estás completamente loco y esta. . . señora, es una demente.

- Demonios Isabella, créeme que no me hace ninguna gracia tenerte cerca - dijo Edward soportando el dolor que le producía tocarla - pero debes entender, si Eleazar te encuentra no habrá vuelta atrás.

Isabella sentía unas horribles ganas de llorar, aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando, era una pesadilla y de un momento a otro debía despertar.

- Hija - dijo Esme acerándose a ella - por favor debes entender, el único lugar seguro para ti ahora es esta casa, si tú te vas no podremos protegerte.

Bella miro a Esme para responderle, cuando de pronto desde lo alto de la escalera, otra mujer que ella no había visto aún, pero que le era extrañamente familiar, le hablo directamente

- Este es tu destino Isabella - dijo mientras bajaba la escalera lentamente mirándola a los ojos - tu bendición o tu maldición, elegir uno u otro, depende de ti .

* * *

><p><strong>Bien niñas aquí está el cuarto capítulo, como dice su titulo hay preguntas y respuestas que espero iluminen sus dudas, aunque estoy segura de que aún quedan muchas más por responder.<strong>

**Quiero agradecer a todas el apoyo que con sus rr, favoritos y follows me estan dando. También si hay alguna "lectora fantasma" al decir de Sachita ,bienvenida y gracias por pasar por aquí.**

**Sepan niñas que esta historia ha continuado por y para ustedes**

**Al equipo Pingüino, mis gracias eternas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, algunos son hijos míos, por lo demás, solo estoy aprendiendo a jugar.**

**Cap. 5 - El Inicio**

_**Langedoc, ciudad de Carcassona, Francia. **_

_**Noche del Samhain, 1163**_

Sentada a la orilla del rio Aude, observaba como el sol desprendía los últimos rayos del día proyectando sombras sobre las murallas de la ciudad, mientras la caravana de comerciantes llegados desde Montpellier se apresuraba a entrar en ella. La amuralla da Carcassona proveía de seguridad y refugio a los viajeros en estos días, en donde los rateros parecían haber brotado de la tierra y atemorizaban a todo aquel desprevenido viajero que se aventurara a pasar sin escoltas seguras por los caminos.

A la temprana edad de diez años, ella ya tenía en claro como su vida se desarrollaría a partir de ahora. Antes de que tuviera que desempeñar el rol que por derecho le correspondía, esperaba que su madre cumpliera con la promesa de llevarla hasta el Mediterráneo para poder conocer el gran mar -como ella lo llamaba- lugar de donde procedía su nombre

-¡Morganne _paire _te esta buscando, debes venir ahora, yo debo ayudar Lynnet!

Morganne levanto la vista para ver a su hermana mayor Alyne que venía corriendo en su busca. Alyne con 16 años estaba ya comprometida con Ettiene de Moráis y como futura novia debía colaborar en el ajuar de Lynett de Trencabel quien contraería matrimonio esa noche

- ¿Vais a dejarme entrar?- pregunto emocionada la niña

- Solo si vienes ahora conmigo, _paire_ quiere verte antes de la ceremonia.

Morganne se levanto rápidamente para tomar la mano de su hermana y dirigirse a la ciudad. Su padre era una de los _chavalièrs _de la casa Trancavel, por lo tanto su familia vivía en el Chateau Comtal y era considerada parte de la corte del Vizconde de Carcassona.

Recorrieron las calles lo mas rápido que sus vestidos le permitían para entrar al castillo sin que su padre se diera cuenta. No era seguro estar en la calle a esas horas, por lo que debían apresurarse.

- Venid aquí ¿donde estabais? la hora llegara y aun no estás preparada Alyne - dijo dòmna Leonor a su hija mayor quien entro precipitadamente en la recamara de su madre

- Morganne trae la túnica para tu hermana - dijo señalando la prenda que se encontraba tendida sobre la cama

-¿Y la doncella _mère_? - preguntó Morganne mientras llevaba la pesada túnica su madre

- La he despedido, yo ayudare a tu hermana, Alyne ven aquí, el agua de la tina ya esta lista para tu baño - contestó para luego señalar a su hija menor

- Ve con tu padre, estaba buscándote hace un momento, decidle que Alyne ya está aquí, está preocupado por vosotras

_- Oui mère_ - respondió Morganne haciendo una reverencia para luego salir de la habitación.

Recorrió presurosa los largos pasillos del castillo en dirección a la sala mayor donde suponía que se encontraba su padre.

Además de la boda, esa noche tenía lugar el Samhain y no todas las personas que habitaban el castillo celebraban la festividad. El catolicismo había frenado la antigua celebración, pero en algunos círculos - entre los que se contaba su familia - se seguía con la tradición. Su madre haba despedido a la doncella porque quería hablar de esto con su hermana, lo supo al momento, podía haber espías en cualquier parte y debían tener sumo cuidado.

Giro hacia la derecha en la bifurcación de uno de los pasillos cuando al pasar por el aposento de Lady Lynnet escucho voces. La puerta estaba entreabierta y decidió entrar sigilosamente. Alyne le había prometido que la dejaría observar - a escondidas por supuesto - como Lynnet se preparaba para su boda. En el castillo existían pasadizos secretos que comunicaban diferentes habitaciones y uno daba directamente en el aposento de la novia, por allí es por donde ella entraría. Sabía que era una _hermana _y que la boda se realizara precisamente en esta noche era algo especial. Hacía tres semanas que el Vizconde Roger de Trencabel - padre de Lynnet - le había presentado a su hija a su futuro marido y desde ese momento se habían vuelto prácticamente inseparables

-Se cumple nuestro ciclo una vez más - le había dicho su madre al observar a los jóvenes, luego del banquete de recibimiento que se ofreció, a lo lejos se podía notar la fuerza del amor que se tenían, aunque a Morganne, el joven en cuestión le producía un cierto rechazo.

Lo había visto cazando dos días antes y había algo en su actitud al observar la presa que no le gustó, un rictus de crueldad que le erizo la piel.

La niña era de contextura pequeña, por lo que la escasa abertura de la puerta no le impidió entrar. Se movió discretamente, pegada a la pared de piedra para situarse detrás de uno de los pesados tapices que cubrían la misma y protegían la habitación del frio del invierno.

Lo que vio la dejo sin aliento por un momento. En la cama se encontraba Lynnet con su prometido, jadeos se escuchaban y un movimiento continuo era visible bajo las pesadas mantas que cubrían a la pareja.

-De esto es lo que hablaban Alyne, Lynnet y las doncellas el otro día - pensó al recordar las risas de las jóvenes y los comentarios hechos en voz baja

_- Je vous adore - _escucho a Lynnet quien tomaba la nuca del hombre que la cubría con su cuerpo.

Repentinamente al escuchar aquellas palabras el movimiento bajo las mantas cesó y una especie de gruñido se escucho en la habitación. El hombre se levanto y miro a su prometida por un momento

- _Je vous aime tant - _dijo estirando la mano para tomar algo debajo de la almohada - _pardonnez-moi. . . _

Morganne entendió lo que iba a pasar antes de que su mente lo procesara, todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta pero nada podía hacer, solo atinó a taparse la boca con ambas manos cuando vio el brillo de la daga bajar sin piedad sobre el cuerpo de Lynnet.

La mano de la joven que aun descansaba en la espalda de su prometido cayo inerte a un lado. El hombre se levanto y tomo rápidamente sus ropas para vestirse.

Una vez que tuvo sus ropas puestas, observó detenidamente el rostro de su novia que lo miraba sin ver, se acerco y beso su frente para luego retirar las mantas, tomar el cuerpo, depositarlo en el piso y con sus dedos presionar el lugar donde la daga estaba clavada, el cual sangraba profusamente.

Desde el lugar donde estaba Morganne no podía ver con claridad que era lo que pasaba, solo notaba las manos del hombre cubiertas de sangre y como este realizaba movimientos en torno al cuerpo sin vida de Lynnet. Lo vio dirigirse a un morral que estaba en uno de los baúles y tomar de allí cinco velas de color negro las cuales encendió y coloco en diversos lugares.

Al apartarse del cuerpo pudo ver que este había quedado en el centro de un pentagrama ceremonial, igual a los que realizaba su madre junto a las demás _Hermanas_, solo que este estaba hecho de sangre.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamo de pronto el hombre buscando algo dentro del morral. Al no encontrarlo miro hacia todas partes y se dirigió a la puerta dejando momentáneamente la habitación.

Morganne salió de su escondite y se acerco al cuerpo, una fuerza desconocida la impulso a tomar la daga que tenia labrada una flor de Liz en su empuñadura.

Al momento de tomarla sintió como esta le quemaba dejando la marca de la flor en la palma de su mano. Soporto el dolor, algo le decía que no podía soltar el arma, que debía conservarla junto a ella. la envolvió en su capa, tratando de aliviar el sufrimiento. Escucho en ese momento como pasos se aproximaban por lo que busco rápidamente la entrada del pasadizo. Se oculto nuevamente detrás del tapiz.

-¡ Mon Dieu, nooo!- exclamo el Vizconde Trencabel al entrar a la habitación y ver a su hija en el piso, rápidamente se acerco a la cama y tiro de una manta para cubrir la desnudez la joven a quien abrazó mientras sendas lagrimas corrían por su rostro

-¡Eleazar venid!- llamo Roger girando su cuerpo mientras el prometido de su hija entraba en la habitación seguido de algunos caballeros y algunas doncellas entre las que se encontraba Alyne.

Todos miraron acongojados la escena antes sus ojos. Lynnet era un muchacha querida por todos, justa como su padre, por eso nadie entendía como podían haberla asesinado.

Eleazar Volturi corrió junto al cuerpo en un mar de lágrimas

-¿Quién puso hacer esto, quien? - preguntaba Roger

- Permitidme Señor - dijo Eleazar al tiempo que intentaba correr la manta para que el Vizconde pudiera ver la daga que él mismo había clavado en Lynnet y sobre todo el pentagrama.

Su rostro quedó lívido al ver que el arma ya no estaba, pero trato de recomponerse, aun estaba la prueba del pentagrama.

-Mirad mi señor, el símbolo de la brujería, las hechiceras han asesinado a vuestra hija, mi dulce Lynnet- dijo tomando la mano de la joven para llevarse a los labios y luego mirar hacia donde Alyne se encontraba para señalarla

-Ella era su doncella y todos saben que su familia practica la brujería, ¡apresadla, a ella, a todos los Saint Denis, ellos son responsables de su muerte!

Cegado por el dolor Roger dejo que tomaran a Alyne

-Traed a toda la familia ante mí - rugió el hombre

Morganne estaba espantada, movió la puerta de entrada al pasadizo y corrió por este hacia el pasillo que la llevaría alas habitaciones de su familia.

Al llegar, la mano de su padre la sostuvo de caer

-¡Morganne estas a salvo_ filha! _- exclamo su madre abrazándola

- Padre, madre han atrapado a Alyne, la acusan de matar a Lynnet, pero no fue ella, su prometido la asesino, yo lo vi

Los esposos Saint Denis se miraron, sabían lo que ello significaba, el día que tanto habían temido había llegado. Entendían que no había escapatoria para ellos por lo que era primordial que Morganne se salvara.

- Hija, debes salir de aquí

- No mére, todos debemos irnos, ¡hay que ir por Alyne!

- Morganne - habló su padre con voz dura tomándola de los brazos y haciendo que lo mirara- debes tomar nuevamente el pasadizo y doblar a la izquierda en la bifurcación, encontraras una puerta que da al exterior de castillo, sal de aquí y corre al bosque, busca la casa de Emilie y dile lo que sucedió, en cuanto podamos iremos contigo, haz entendido

- _¡Par, madre!_

_-_ Debes hacerlo _filha, _sal de aquí ¡ahora! - la apremio su madre luego de abrazarla fuertemente. Su padre beso su cabeza y le colocó en el cuello un tiento de cuero con un cuarzo blanco.

-No te lo quites jamás - le dijo mientras ajustaba la fina correa de cuero a su cuello- esto será tu protección, ahora debes irte.

Sus padres la ayudaron a entrar al pasadizo y antes de que la puerta se cerrara pudo escuchar el llanto de su madre y pasos que se acercaban a la hitación.

* * *

><p>Morgan abrió los ojos repentinamente, los recuerdos la habían tomado por sorpresa. Miró escaleras abajo y vio como Isabella trataba de irse, no lo dudo era hora de intervenir. Bajo la escalera, mirando a los ojos a la muchacha le hablo claramente<p>

- _Este es tu destino Isabella - dijo mientras bajaba la escalera lentamente mirándola a los ojos - tu bendición o tu maldición, elegir uno u otro, depende de ti._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno niñas aquí esta el quinto capitulo. <strong>

**Se que estan esperando mas accion entre Edward e Isabella, pero este capitulo es fundamental para el dasarrollo de la historia. La " **_**acción **_**", vendrá y les prometo que no las defraudare, solo les pido que tengan un poquito de paciencia.**

**La familia Trencabel, asi como el Castillo Comtal y la ciudad de Carcassona son reales, no asi Lynnet que es un personaje ficticio.**

**Agradezco como siempre su apoyo con los rr, alertas y favoritos, son mi alimento para seguir con esta locura. A las lectoras "fantasmas" tal como las llama Sachita - si es que las hay- también les agradezco su paso por aquí.**

**A mi equipo Pingüino las gracias de siempre**

**Nos leemos en unos dias!**


	6. Chapter 6

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, algunos van a ser hijos míos, por lo demás, estoy aprendiendo a jugar**

**CUANDO NO TENGAS A NADIE CERCA**

**Cap. 6 - Revelaciones **

- ¿Señora . . . Heller?

- Si, Isabella . dijo la mujer tendiendo las manos hacia la chica sonriéndole.

Al notar que Bella ya no intentaba huir, Edward aflojó el agarre, hecho éste que ambos agradecieron, él, porque el dolor era abrasante y ella, porque por más que le encantara estar en brazos de ese hombre, ésta no era la situación ideal.

- No entiendo, ¿qué hace usted aquí? ¿qué tiene que ver con todo esto? - preguntó Isabella yendo al encuentro de la mujer. Se sintió aliviada de hallar a alguien conocido en medio de ese mar de locuras en el que se había convertido su noche.

Llevada por la prisa por salir de allí, no había notado la presencia de la mujer en el barandal de la escalera, mas, cuando esta le hablo, reconoció luego de un momento, a la enfermera de su escuela en Forks a quien tan asiduamente solía visitar.

La Señora Heller se veía prácticamente igual que hacía diez años atrás, alta, delgada, con el cabello completamente blanco recogido en un elaborado moño, sus ojos azules, mantenían la diáfana claridad que siempre la había caracterizado. Seguramente rondaría los sesenta o setenta años.

Luego de terminar la secundaria, Isabella había perdido todo contacto con ella, a pesar de que en sus años en Forks había entablado cierta amistad con la mujer. Su torpeza innata hacia que las visitas a la enfermería fueran comunes, por lo que cuando la amble enfermera - que solía mirarla con una dulzura infinita- la invitaba a merendar, ella no dudaba y se despachaba con los riquísimos dulces que la señora preparaba. Carmen, su madre, no tenia reparos en que visitara a la Señora Heller, ya que la conocía desde siempre.

- Niña, que gusto me da verte - dijo abriendo sus brazos para dar refugio a una Isabella completamente conmocionada.

- Dígame que todo esto es una broma, por favor, dígame que usted no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-Primero debes tranquilizarte, cariño - dijo tocando el hombro de la joven para acercarla nuevamente al sofá y tomar asiento - todo lo que has oído esta noche, es la más simple y absoluta verdad sobre tu origen.

Isabella iba a decir algo, pero Morgan la interrumpió, levantando delicadamente la mano para indicarle que la dejara continuar.

-Entiendo que es difícil, pero linda, debes ser fuerte y por sobre todo debes entender, que corres un peligro muy grande en este momento.

-Pero ¿por qué? - preguntó Isabella tomándose la frente con su mano - yo no he hecho nada para correr peligro, recién estoy . . . enterándome de todo esto, que ¿peligro puedo correr?

- Hija, recuerdas lo que te conté hace un momento - intervino Esme quien se mantenía de pie junto a Edward - Eleazar te quiere cariño, él piensa que así como mi hermana Renee pudo concebir, tu como su hija, también podrás.

- Lo que no tenemos en claro - continuó Morgan, mirando a Esme- _es que quiere hacer contigo o para que te necesita._

-Sea lo que sea, seguro no es nada bueno y con esto no queremos asustarte - se apresuró a aclarar - solo es. . . que tienes que saberlo.

Edward, recostado junto a la pared y con las manos en sus bolsillos, escuchaba atentamente la conversación de las tres mujeres.

Ahora comprendía porque era tan importante Isabella, pero, lo que a él aun no le quedaba claro, era porque sus tías no le habían informado todo este asunto. Como Iniciador de la muchacha, tenía derecho a saber a lo que se enfrentaba al tratar con ella, ya que, si la joven era tan especial y se encontraba en peligro, también podría estarlo él.

-Ok, veamos - dijo Isabella poniéndose repentinamente de pie y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro, con ambas manos en su cintura, mirando el piso, tal como hacia cuando necesitaba concentrarse.

- Primero Soy una Bruja, segundo ¿Edward? - dijo deteniéndose momentáneamente para mirar al muchacho, quien asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y una ceja alzada, haciendo que las bragas de Isabella se empaparan instantáneamente - es mi . . . iniciador, tercero soy hija de una bruja que pudo concebir, después de cientos de años donde las brujas no podían hacerlo y cuarto, hay un demente súper-poderoso que me persigue para nada que sea bueno, ¿me ha faltado algo?

- En realidad - dijo Augusta que acababa de entrar por la puerta principal de la residencia, justo en ese momento, seguida de seis mujeres - falta terminar tu ritual de iniciación y solo faltan cincuenta minutos para la media noche , así que deberíamos darnos prisa, por cierto, hola Isabella

- ¿Señora Jones? ¿Señora Dovell?, Enya, Muriel, Allana, ¿pero qué es . . . qué hacen aquí? - pregunto incrédula al ver como sus maestras de Historia y Literatura de la universidad, así como a las amigas de su madre en Forks, entraban por la puerta junto con otras dos mujeres rubias muy hermosas y mucho mas jóvenes que las demás y que no conocía. Evidentemente las sorpresas en esta noche eran innumerables

- Somos tu Aquelarre linda- dijo Muriel yendo a abrazarla.

Instantáneamente, Muriel inundo a Isabella con su aroma a galletas de canela que trajo a su memoria el recuerdo de las noches en la casa de sus vecinas, jugando canasta junto a su madre, mientras que su padre Phill estaba de gira con su equipo de fútbol.

-Desde el momento en que naciste, prometimos cuidarte querida y eso es justamente lo que hemos hecho - comento Enya mientras la saludaba con un cariñoso beso.

- Veras - dijo Allana mientras tomaba asiento y palmeaba el sofá para que Isabella la acompañara - Enya, Muriel, Morgan yo, nos quedamos cerca de ti durante tu infancia, teníamos que protegerte tanto a ti como a Carmen y a Phil, así que nos transformamos en las amables vecinas que siempre rondaban a la joven pareja con su pequeña niña, mientras que Morgan como enfermera, te cuidaba en la escuela, no podíamos desprotegerte linda. Luego, Augusta y Patrice entraron en tu vida durante la universidad.

- Así es - continuo una de las mujeres mas jóvenes acercándose a ella y tendiéndole la mano - yo soy Tania Denali y ella es mi hermana Kate - explicó señalando a la otra mujer que ella no conocía- nosotras también estuvimos presentes el día de tu nacimiento, solo que no nos conoces porque nos quedamos en Europa vigilando los movimientos de Eleazar, luego de la . . . incursión en casa de Renee y Charles, él volvió inmediatamente a Europa, suponemos que algo paso en el enfrentamiento que lo debilito, por eso nosotras fuimos tu guardia desde allí.

- Y a mí, querida - dijo Esme acercándose- no me habías visto nunca porque me encargue junto a Augusta del cuidado y crianza de Edward, así como necesitabas protección tú, también la necesitaba él.

Isabella escuchaba con total atención todas y cada una de las explicaciones que le iban dando . Pasada la sorpresa inicial, no dudo de que había en esa historia, una suerte de lógica sencilla que la hacía completamente creíble y encajable en su vida que suponía tan común y simple . .. hasta ahora.

- Muy bien, si tienen un ritual que terminar será mejor que se apuren, el tiempo corre y aquí no podemos hacer nada para detenerlo - intervino de pronto Edward, quien observando el semblante de Isabella, noto que había sido demasiada información de golpe para la muchacha.

-¡Es verdad!, vamos cariño, debes cambiarte - dijo Esme quien tomo de la mano a una Isabella un tanto shockeada y la guio escaleras arriba seguida por las demás mujeres excepto Morgan, que se retraso para quedarse a solas con Edward. Esperó a que todas desaparecieran de la habitación para comenzar a hablar.

- Bien querido, eres un joven inteligente - dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos - supongo que te habrás dado cuenta del papel crucial que cumples aquí ¿verdad?.

- Creo suponerlo, pero será un tanto difícil Morgan - dijo Edward, mientras se sentaba en el sofá ahora vacío y se pasaba nerviosamente la mano sobre el cabello- mas allá de que Isabella es una especie de imán para mi, solo tocarla hace que mi piel arda como el mismísimo demonio, no creo que lo nuestro sea como lo de Renee y Charlie, él no sufría a su lado, mientras que yo . . .¿cómo crees que podré estar con ella otra vez?.

- Tú no te preocupes - dijo Morgan acariciando los cabellos revueltos de Edward - creo que eso podremos resolverlo en el ritual, la presencia física de Isabella hará que todo sea mas rápido y la solidez de su unión al Aquelarre será más fuerte. Si tenemos razón ella es nuestra hermana más poderosa

- ¿Poderosa solo porque, quizás pueda ser madre? - preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza para mirar a la mujer a la que consideraba una especie de abuela.

- Por eso . . . y tal vez por más querido, tal vez, por mucho más.

* * *

><p>Isabella observó su imagen en el espejo. La larga túnica blanca que cubría su cuerpo y el espeso cabello completamente suelto le daba apariencia que le resultaba extraña. Sentía como si la vida que había vivido hasta hacia unas horas hubiera ocurrido hacia muchísimo tiempo. El encontrar en medio de esta locura a gente que conocía desde siempre la produjo cierta tranquilidad, pero también debía reconocer que algo en su interior, un sexto sentido, intuición femenina, conciencia, <em> o sus poderes de bruja recién descubiertos <em>le decían que lo que iba a pasar dentro de un momento era lo correcto.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la casa hacia la sala donde el ritual se llevaría a cabo acompañada por ocho mujeres que todo el tiempo trataban de tranquilizarla explicándole paso por paso, que era lo que iba a suceder en la sala del Cador, no podía dejar de pensar en la única cosa que la intrigaba en ese mismo instante ¿qué significaba Edward para ella?

Llegaron ante una puerta finamente ornamentada la cual se abrió desde dentro, permitiendo ver la mirada azul de Morgan quien las recibió con una sonrisa, pero al entrar Isabella se paró en seco. Ver el pentagrama dibujado en el piso le produjo un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Además la habitación estaba un tanto desordenada, y había en ella un aroma que no supo distinguir.

- Tranquila linda - le susurro Allana- despeja tu mente de los conceptos prejuiciosos que posee, desde los tiempos de la rebelión en nuestra contra se ha asociado a este símbolo sagrado con lo maligno, cuando solo es un catalizador de la energía pura de nuestra Madre Naturaleza.

- Y no te preocupes por las cosas fuera de lugar, es que tuvimos una visita inesperada mientras realizábamos el ritual en tu nombre Isabella, por eso Edward fue a buscarte - explicó Patrice

-Ese hombre. . . Eleazar. . . ¿estuvo aquí verdad?

Las nueve mujeres se miraron

- Si, vino a buscarte, pensó que estarías presente - respondió Morgan

- Entonces si él ya estuvo aquí este lugar no es seguro, ni para mi, ni para ustedes, ni para Edward

- Cariño, hemos rodeado la casa con los hechizos defensivos más poderosos que conocemos, por eso en este momento tu estas aquí, es el lugar más seguro sobre la faz de la tierra Isabella - respondió Kate - además , ya vino y no te encontró, no volverá por aquí, te lo prometemos.

-Es verdad, ahora ven querida, toma tu lugar por favor, tenemos poco tiempo - dijo Esme llevándola a uno de los vértices del pentagrama, el mismo que horas antes ocupaba un mechón de sus cabellos.

* * *

><p>Edward salió de la ducha renovado, con una toalla aferrada a sus estrechas caderas miraba por la ventana de la gran casa hacia el bosque . El dolor de cabeza que lo martirizaba había desparecido y se sentía mucho mejor.<p>

Las revelaciones que había escuchado unas horas, antes trastocaron la visión que tenia de su vida por completo.

En el mundo real, con su trabajo como abogado, lograba mantener a raya la parte de su vida como Iniciador. Solo cuando debía "hacer su trabajo" recordaba que lo era, así como en cada cumpleaños cuando, al pagar las velas del pastel que sus tías preparaban para él, veía como el numero de estas aumentaba pero el paso el tiempo no se notaba en su cuerpo, ahí recordaba que tenía muchos más años de los treinta que aparentaba, por lo demás, se consideraba un hombre normal, que tenía claro que en su ecuación de vida no entraban mujer e hijos.

No había querido desilusionar a Morgan pero estaba casi seguro de que nada podría hacer que volviera a estar con Isabella de nuevo, era tal el dolor que experimentaba que preferiría arrancarse el mismo un brazo antes que poner un dedo sobre ella de nuevo. Era una verdadera lástima, el aroma de la chica, su piel tan suave, sus ojos profundos, el timbre de su voz, como levantaba las cejas cuando algo le sorprendía, eran cosas que no podía quitarse de su mente y con el solo hecho de pensar en ella sentía como en su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar un deseo abrazador.

Sintió de pronto que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, de verdad necesitaba descansar, le diría a Esme que fuera lo que fuera tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Se dirigió con paso firme y abrió la puerta intempestivamente

- Oye por favor, se lo que sea . . .

- ¡Disculpa !, yo solo. . . - Isabella lo interrumpió, pero al momento de comenzar a hablar quedo cortada al verlo con desnudo solo con una toalla encima. Observo con detenimiento y sin ningún rastro e pudor el pecho musculoso surcado por gotas de agua que caían desde la punta del cabello, siguió el curso de estas por el vientre y sus marcados abdominales hasta que las diminutas gotas se perdieron en el borde de la toalla.

Edward dejo que lo inspeccionara a gusto mientras levantaba una ceja, en otra ocasión o con alguna otra mujer la conocida pregunta ¿te gusta lo que ves? hubiera surgido sin problemas de su boca, pero en esta situación y precisamente con _ésta _mujer, la dichosa pregunta estaba de mas, aunque Isabella babeara por él, él no la tocaría.

Mientras se sometía voluntariamente al reconocimiento visual que le hacia Isabella él también la observo. La túnica ceremonial que vestía dejaba ver al trasluz su figura, estrecha cintura, redondeadas caderas y la sombra de unos pechos turgentes que hicieron las delicias en su boca la tarde anterior.

Estaban embebidos el uno del otro, el silencio reinante en el pasillo potenciaba la tensión sexual que se respiraba allí. En algún momento los ojos de ambos se encontraron, verde y marrón, tal y como Madre Naturaleza proveyó, colores simbólicos de tierra y hojas, de energía y crecimiento, dotados ambos de poder y fuerza.

- Yo. . . solo quería agradecerte. . . por salvarme hoy - logro decir Isabella luego de recomponerse - sé que es dificultoso para ti y que arriesgaste mucho al ir a buscarme.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes- respondió Edward apoyando su mano en el marco de la puerta lo que hizo que sus bíceps se marcaran, desviando nuevamente la vista de Isabella hacia su cuerpo - al parecer mi deber, además de ser tu Iniciador también es protegerte, así, que tranquila.

- Muy bien, entonces . . . gracias de nuevo, . . . buenas noches. - dijo pero, al despedirse en un gesto espontaneo, se acerco para besar la mejilla de Edward.

Él, al percibirlo, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando sentir el ardor. . . pero este. . . nunca llego. Al notarlo mientras Isabella se retiraba, tiro de ella hacia su cuerpo a modo de experimentación.

-¡Suéltame! ¿qué haces?, no tienes porque tocarme, el dolor. . .

- Ssshhhhh - dijo interrumpiéndola, mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras que con una mano la atrapaba por la cintura manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo y con la otra recorría su cuello y su mejilla - nada, no siento nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno niñas aqui el capi 6.<strong>

**Se que querran matarme por dejarlo asi, pero creanme el capitulo siguiente sera . . . como decirlo . . . CALIENTEEEEEE.**

**Por lo menos he sido buena y aqui hay nuevas respuestas a sus preguntas ;)**

**Nuevamente quiero agradecerles por su rr, alertas, favoritos y comentarios en facebook. Saben que haciendome saber su opinion es la unica forma de que pueda seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias como simepre a mi equipo Pingüino y a todas ustedes por animarme a seguir escribiendo esta historia loca. Disculpen si hay algún que otro error u horror otográfico, escribo esto sola y quizás se me pase algo por alto, eso también pueden hacermelo saber jejeje**

**Nos leemos en unos dias, espero sus comentarios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, algunos van a ser hijos míos, por lo demás, estoy aprendiendo a jugar**

**CUANDO NO TENGAS A NADIE CERCA**

**Cap. 7 - Pasión y dudas**

_- Muy bien, entonces . . . gracias de nuevo, . . . buenas noches. - dijo pero, al despedirse en un gesto espontaneo, se acerco para besar la mejilla de Edward._

_Él, al percibirlo, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando sentir el ardor. . . pero este. . . nunca llego. Al notarlo mientras Isabella se retiraba, tiro de ella hacia su cuerpo a modo de experimentación._

_-¡Suéltame! ¿qué haces?, no tienes porque tocarme, el dolor. . . _

_- Ssshhhhh - dijo interrumpiéndola, mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras que con una mano la atrapaba por la cintura manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo y con la otra recorría su cuello y su mejilla - nada, no siento nada._

Isabella lo miró con una mezcla de asombro y alivio. Realmente era algo incómodo que una persona no pudiera ni siquiera rozarte porque le producías un dolor atroz y más aún, si esa persona era un hombre con las características de Edward.

- Eso es una buena noticia, ¿verdad? - dijo mirándolo a la cara mientras tímidamente levantaba su mano para tocarle el rostro. Alli, encerrada entre los brazos fuertes que lo sostenían, supo que necesitaba tocarlo y saber que era real, que el dolor ya no estaba allí. Recorrió lentamente la línea que marcaba el nacimiento de ese cabello de color imposible, bajó por el pómulo y luego delineo la fuerte mandíbula para dejar que su caricia continuara hacia el cuello

El toque era suave, el tacto tibio, noto como Edward cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, animada por la intensa sensación que crecía en su interior, apoyo la palma de su mano sobre el pecho del muchacho en el lugar justo donde se encontraba su corazón.

Se vio de pronto suspendida en el aire, sujetada con fuerza, mientras la puerta de la habitación se cerraba a su espalda y un par de labios deliciosos cubrían su boca repentinamente.

La lengua de Edward presiono y ella abrió sus labios gustosa dándole la bienvenida, la conocida sensación de calor la tomo por sorpresa haciendo que profundizara el beso, tomándolo de la nuca para acercarlo lo más posible así misma.

Sus pezones se irguieron al instante mientras las manos de Edward no daban tregua a sus senos.

- Dios ¡que me haces!, nunca, jamás he perdido el control con nadie - dijo Edward al apartarse momentáneamente para tomar el escote de la túnica y con un movimiento seco desgarrar la fina tela.

Isabella se sintió arder mientras era observada en su total desnudez, no llevaba nada debajo de la prenda, recostó su espalda en forma lánguida sobre la fría pared y llevo sus manos a la cintura, acariciando su vientre de manera sexy.

Se sentía audaz, provocadora, segura de sí misma, como nunca lo había estado con Jacob ni con ningún otro hombre

- No sé qué me pasa contigo, no soy ese tipo de chicas- dijo ruda mientras quitaba de un tirón la toalla que cubría a Edward y ratificaba sus palabras con un recorrido por la anatomía que tenia frente a sí, dándole una mirada para nada inocente.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - pregunto él con voz ronca

- Tanto como te imaginas - respondió ella mojándose los labios con la lengua provocándolo.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron e Isabella casi podría jurar que lo oyó gruñir mientras la empotraba contra la pared, sosteniendo con una mano sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y tomando con la otra sus caderas, para posicionarse en su centro. Ella abrió y subió sus piernas apoyándose sobre la pelvis del chico para permitirle la entrada.

Estaba húmeda, encendida, desbordada por una pasión voraz que amenazaba con consumir todo a su paso.

Sintió la estocada certera y cerró los ojos

- ¡Si, por fin!

- Oh si nena. . . por fin - respondió él en medio de jadeos, mientras entraba y salía de ella con total precisión. Podía sentir como su cuerpo respondía perfectamente al de Edward, encajando soberbiamente en el.

Edward atrapo su boca, arremetió contra ella sin piedad, Isabela respondió enredando su lengua, buscándose, saboreándose, intentando calmar la necesidad primitiva que los impulsaba a querer devorarse. Se separaron buscando el aire que les hacía falta, solo cuando fue absolutamente necesario. Eran como imanes que no podían resistir la fuerza de la atracción brutal que los mantenía conectados

Edward la miro mientras la tomaba de las caderas para moverse sin dejar de estar en su interior

- Hagamos esto como corresponde, muero por verte desnuda y gimiendo en mi cama - dijo mientras llegaban a ella

- Cuando quieras ¡Dios, como quieras! - contesto ella abriéndose más para él.

Edward se hinco entre sus piernas y la observo desde la altura, el cabello chocolate que tanto le gustaba lucia hermoso esparcido sobre su almohada, ella sudorosa, agitada, dispuesta para él, era la imagen más caliente que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Comenzó con un reguero de besos suaves desde su cuello hacia los pezones, continuó hacia el vientre y fijo la vista en el monte de Venus más perfecto que había visto en su vida. Estaba completamente depilada, su coño húmedo y rosado invitaba a saborearla.

Llego frente a él y con una mirada lujuriosa le hizo saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- ¡Oh si. . . por favor . . . !

Fue todo lo que necesito, recorrió con su lengua toda la intimidad de Isabella haciendo que la chica gimiera de placer, se detuvo en su clítoris hinchado para acariciarlo, chuparlo, y morderlo en ese orden repetidas veces, mientras que dos de sus dedos bombeaban en su interior. Isabella era suave, caliente, excitante , dulce y lo volvía completamente loco. Se concentró en los movimientos de su lengua, quería volverla loca a ella también.

Isabella alzó la cabeza para ver como aquella mata de pelo cobrizo se perdía entre sus piernas, sentía la tensión en su vientre desde hacía unos momentos, más aquella visión, fue el detonador de uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

- Mmmm si nena, dámelo - respondió Edward dejando su aliento caliente sobre la piel hipersensible, sentía como las paredes de la chica aprisionaban sus dedos y casi estuvo a punto de correrse él también. Trepo sobre el cuerpo de Isabella y la penetró nuevamente, no podría aguantar mucho más y quería derramarse en ella.

El orgasmo que había experimentado la dejo deseosa de más , levanto la cadera para salir al encuentro de las estocadas, mientras Edward aceleraba el ritmo

- Maldición. . . esto es fantástico. . . tú, me vuelves . . . loca

- ¿Así de loca? - dijo mientras la giraba para que ella quedara a horcajadas sobre él

Isabella entendió lo que quería y lo cabalgó sin piedad, mientras él se aferraba a sus caderas para incrementar la presión

- Si, así de loca . . . - dijo Edward al tiempo que la penetraba hasta lo más profundo y su segundo orgasmo y el primero de él los atravesaba por completo.

Totalmente exhausta se dejo caer sobre el pecho agitado de Edward, mientras éste la encerraba entre sus brazos. Ambos estaban sudorosos y agitados pero se sentían completamente satisfechos, completamente . . . completos.

Luego de un momento, mientras ambos volvían a la normalidad, Isabella dejo ambas manos sobre el pecho para apoyar su mentón en ellas y mirarlo a los ojos.

- Dios, esto fue intenso

- Shhhh. . . no busques adjetivos para esto, creo que estamos destinados linda, solo ocurrió lo que debía ocurrir

Isabella sintió como si un balde de agua fría la cubriera de pronto. Se sentó sobre él y lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿Estás diciendo que todo esto sucedió solamente porque somos marionetas de alguna fuerza mística que nos empuja a hacer "esto"? - dijo mientras enfatizaba la última palabra señalándolos a ambos.

Edward sonrió mientras giraba nuevamente su cuerpo, para quedar frente a frente a Isabella

- No - contesto mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello de su frente, acariciándola suavemente - solo estoy diciendo que es un privilegio que se nos permita estar juntos, pero quiero que te quede completamente claro, que a partir de ahora y de aquí en adelante, yo estoy aquí, porque te quiero a ti.

* * *

><p>La mañana había amanecido clara, las hojas de los arces se balanceaban rítmicamente con la brisa otoñal, mientras un tímido sol comenzaba a hacer su aparición para reclamar su reino durante el día.<p>

Morgan observaba desde la ventana de la cocina, el paisaje que el bosque circundante a la casa ofrecía, dejándose bañar por la luz y calor incipiente del astro que emergía de las profundidades de la noche.

Mientras el café se hacía, pensaba en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Habían planificado todos y cada uno de los pasos con sumo cuidado durante estos veintidós años y aun así , algo había salido mal

-Buenos días querida - dijo Esme entrando en la habitación, saludando cariñosamente a la mujer con un beso

- Buen día cielo , el café estará listo de un momento a otro

- ¡Qué bien, muero de hambre! - exclamó Esme mientras tomaba dos servicios para el café del aparador y terminaba de poner la mesa para el desayuno - además anoche por fin pude dormir tranquilamente, Isabella ya está aquí sana y salva y por fin, es del todo, una de las nuestras.

- Si es verdad, tener a la niña aquí es una gran tranquilidad, lo único malo - respondió Morgan mientras servía el café y se sentaba a la mesa - es que no podremos mantenerla dentro de esta casa eternamente.

- Morgan, permanece tranquila por ahora, disfrutemos de la paz que por unos días tendremos aquí, luego, cuando llegue el momento nos volveremos a preocupar, y hablando de Isabella, ¿sabes donde esta ella?, el ritual acabo con mi energía y no supe ni siquiera donde durmió.

- Pues, si mal no recuerdo, fue a agradecerle a Edward por haberla salvado

- Aja - respondió Esme mientras mordía con gusto un pancake bañado con jarabe de arce y levantaba las cejas indicándole a Morgan que continuara

- Pues parece que el agradecimiento ha sido largo- continuó mientras tomaba un sorbo de café- no ha salido de la habitación aún.

Esme casi se atragantó con el pancake que estaba comiendo

- Buenos dias . . .¡ por Dios Esme! ¿estas bien?- pregunto Augusta entre asustada y sorprendida al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su prima

-Claro que está bien, solo es su reacción al enterarse que Isabella aun continua con su agradecimiento a Edward

-¡Oh pero que fantástica noticia, eso es maravilloso, y tan rápido! ahora todo está en orden, por fin podemos respirar tranquilas.

Augusta tomo una taza para sí y se sentó a la mesa. Morgan la observaba pensativa. Augusta tenía razón, _por ahora_ podían estar tranquilas, pero sabía que acostumbrarse a la calma no era algo bueno. Tenían que mantenerse alertas. Entrenar a Isabella era de suma importancia por eso debían mantener la guardia alta. Sabía que la casa era un bunker bien defendido ahora pero irremediablemente, no podía dejar de sentir que algo no estaba bien, tantos siglos de desconfianza en todo y en todos la habían marcado. Decidió compartir su inquietud con Esme y Augusta

-Saben niñas, hay algo que desde anoche no deja de rondar mi mente

- Dinos querida, ¿de qué se trata?

- Hemos planificado la realizacion del ritual, el cuidado de Isabella desde su nacimiento, la ubicación de esta casa, hemos cubierto nuestras huellas y hasta dejado pistas falsas, todo con sumo cuidado durante años, justamente para que Eleazar no pudiera encontrarnos. Pero él anoche estuvo aquí, solo hay una manera de que eso hubiera sido posible.

- No se a donde estas queriendo llegar Morgan pero no me está gustando lo que dices - dijio Esme seria

- No es cuestión de gustos o disgustos Esme, es cuestión de que solo nueve personas sabíamos lo que pasaría aquí anoche y esta por demás claro que una de esas nueve personas nos esta, traicionando.

- Eso no puede ser posible, hemos dedicado nuestra vida a este momento, yo, no puedo creerlo - dijo Esme conmocionada - Eleazar debe haber realizado algún hechizo poderoso que no conocemos, eso debe haber sucedido.

Un pesado silencio reino en la cocina. Morgan y Augusta se miraron. Augusta sabia que el razonamiento o presentimiento de Morgan no era errado, debían rendirse a la evidencia de que, lo que ella decía, por más doloroso que fuera, era verdad. Si el circulo de hermandad había sido violado, no había lugar seguro para ninguna, hasta que no descubrieran quien las estaba traicionando.

De pronto Augusta se puso de pie y se dirigió al fregadero para dejar su taza. De espaldas a las dos mujeres puso en palabras el pensamiento que hacia un momento cruzo por su mente.

- No nueve personas, sino , diez lo sabíamos

- Pero somos nueve en el Aquelarre - dijo Esme

- Nueve brujas, Esme, más un Iniciador, Edward también lo sabía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis niñas , capitulo 7 a la orden. A que no fue . . . calienteeee. Diganme ¿qué opinan de este primer encuentro? <strong>

**Tal como indica el nombre del capi aqui hubo pasión por ahora, mucha pasion y tambien muchas dudas al final verdad? Espero sus teorias,¿quién esta traicionando a Isabella? Ahora soy yo quien hace las preguntas jajjaa**

**Muchas gracias como siempre a todas por los rr, alertas y favoritos, saben que es mi alimento. Si hay lectoras fantasmas, gracias tambien!**

**Capitulo dedicado a mi Amiga Sachita Simon en el dia de su cumpleaños**

**Nos leemos en unos dias!**


	8. Chapter 8

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, algunos van a ser hijos míos, por lo demás, estoy aprendiendo a jugar**

**CUANDO NO TENGAS A NADIE CERCA**

Cap. 8 - Entrenando

El parque que formaba parte del campus estaba extrañamente calmo, por lo general, la hora del almuerzo era la de más ruido, todos los chicos aprovechando el descanso del medio día, salían a tomar el sol cuando escasamente, este se mostraba . El día se presentaba soleado augurando un otoño prometedor en lo referente a la presencia del astro rey.

Se encontraba sentada en unas de las mesas exteriores y no dejaba de mirar a un lado y otro buscando a Alice y Rose, ya deberían estar aquí, puesto que si su clase había terminado, la de sus amigas también. No compartían todas las asignaturas, por ejemplo Isabella había tomado Historia de la Literatura Inglesa mientras que Alice estaba en Cálculo Avanzado junto a Rose.

Un fría brisa se coló de repente por su ropa, cerro rápidamente su abrigo y tomó sus libros contra su cuerpo, el viento amenazaba con hacer volar los apuntes que con tanto trabajo había logrado conseguir.

- ¡Hey Bella, aquí cariño!

Giró su cabeza hacia el lugar desde donde procedía la voz.

Alice la miraba sonriente desde un . . .¿columpio?

- ¿Qué demonios hace un columpio en la universidad? - pensó mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar donde su amiga se encontraba.

Comenzó a caminar, mientras Alice alzaba su brazo para saludarla pero, por más que caminaba no lograba acortar la distancia que las separaba. Nerviosa apuró el paso pero todo era inútil, cuanto más rápido caminaba, mas lejos se encontraba de Alice.

- ¡Vamos Bella no tenemos todo el día, quieres hacer el favor de apurarte!

Era Rose ahora quien la llamaba con su característico tono mandón, mientras se hamacaba rítmicamente

- ¿De dónde salió ese otro columpio?, hace un momento no estaba ahí - dijo parándose en seco - algo no está bien aquí.

- Alice, Rose, ya dejen eso, vengan aquí, es tarde - grito Isabella tan fuerte como pudo, cada vez estaba más lejos

- No nos dejes Bella, ven con nosotras , ven _por _nosotras.

La brisa que había comenzado a soplar unos momentos atrás, se estaba convirtiendo en un viento helado, el sol que con tanta gracia brillaba fue rápidamente cubierto por sendas nubes grises. Isabella comenzó a correr hacia sus amigas, tenían que salir de ahí, otra vez la sensación de calor la invadía y una especie de alarma sonaba en su cabeza, había peligro en ese lugar, debían irse.

-¡Corran, salgan de ahí, tienen que salir de ahí! - comenzó a gritar desesperada al tiempo que veía como una nube negra y extrañamente densa, bajaba detrás de sus amigas.

- Aliceeeee, Rosalieeee . . . - pero su voz se perdía en el viento, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, mientras sentía su corazón salírsele del pecho al correr en forma desesperada, sin poder llegar a ellas.

- Bella, Bella . . . - sus amigas la llamaban sonrientes

-¡Nooo, no por favor, vengan, salgan de ahí, vengan conmigo! - gritaba mientras sentía como su cuerpo era sacudido por el vendaval que se había desatado.

- ¡Bella, Bella, Bella. . . Despierta! ¡Isabel!

Abrió de golpe los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada verde de un hombre quien la sostenía de sus brazos. Estaba al borde de una gran cama, casi a punto de caerse de ella.

Miró inmediatamente hacia todos lados, esa no era su habitación y además estaba desnuda, se cubrió precipitadamente con la sábana y una sensación de miedo la embargo, sin saber cómo, una gran fuerza la arrojo contra la pared.

- Ok, tranquila Bella, soy Edward. . . ¿me recuerdas?

Isabella enfocó su mirada en el hombre que tenia frente a ella y que con las manos en alto le hablaba, mientras ella se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la sábana que la cubría.

Trato de tranquilizarse y lentamente, los sucesos de la tarde y noche anterior, comenzaron a aparecer en su mente.

El encuentro en el baño del Starbucks, la fiesta de disfraces, la persecución, el encuentro con Edward y todo lo que le revelaron cuando llego a aquella casa, además de recordar vívidamente, al ver al hombre frente a ella en bóxers, la noche que habían pasado juntos.

- ¡Dios!- exclamo parándose de golpe haciendo que las pesadas cortinas que cubrían la ventana se movieran violentamente detrás de ella. Comenzó a caminar buscando la túnica que vestía la noche anterior, pero al encontrarla y verla desgarrada, miró. levantando una ceja hacia Edward

- Gracias - dijo ella en tono sarcástico

- De nada - respondió él en tono orgulloso

- No te lo tomes tan a la tremenda - dijo ella en tono serio

- Bueno pues, anoche no te quejaste- dijo él tono gracioso

- Es que no me diste . . . oportunidad - dijo ella en tono molesto

- Lo sé, es el efecto que causo- dijo él en tono jactancioso

Isabella sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía, no podía lidiar ahora con un presumido.

-Mira, me encantaría quedarme a discutir contigo las ventajas de quitar una prenda como corresponde pero debo irme, mis amigas me necesitan y no tengo ropa por aquí - dijo seria mientras tomaba el cordón que sostenía una de las cortinas y lo anudaba a su cintura.

- Emm. . . como decirlo . . . - comenzó Edward mientras se ponía un pantalón de chándal - tú, no puedes salir de aquí.

- Pero ¿qué demonios dices? - pregunto girándose violentamente, al hacerlo, todas las piezas que estaban sobre el buró volaron al piso

-Oye, tranquila . . . - dijo Edward mientras se dirigía a recoger el tendal que había en el piso cuando Isabella lo interrumpió

-¡Cómo me dices que me tranquilice, mis amigas no saben nada de mí, desaparecí anoche de esa estúpida fiesta, tal vez. . . tal vez hasta ellas estén en peligro, además jamás llegue a dormir, es mas toda la policía de la ciudad debe estar buscándome!

Si mediar mas se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, la que se abrió sola ante su presencia, Isabella se paró un momento sorprendida, pero no podía perder tiempo, tenía que hablar con la Señora Heller o con Enya o Muriel o cualquiera de aquellas mujeres, pedir ropa prestada y salir directa para su casa, Rosalie trataría de asesinarla por desaparecer y Alice debía estar hecha un mar de lagrimas pensando que algún depravado la tenia secuestrada.

Bajo la escalera de la gran casa seguida por un Edward que intentaba alcanzarla

- Rayos que se mueve rápido esta mujer- pensaba mientras trababa de impedir que siguiera volando todo a su alrededor.

Tan inmersa en sus pensamientos iba que no se dio cuenta que todo lo que estaba a su lado, al pasar ella, volaba del lugar, así un jarrón que se encontraba en una mesita en el descanso de la escalera se estrello contra el piso, los cuadros salieron despedidos de la pared y las cortinas de las ventanas se movían violentamente.

Llego a la sala y la encontró vacía, se dirigió por un pasillo buscando la cocina, quizás allí hubiera alguien. Al llegar al final de éste las puertas que estaban cerradas nuevamente se volvieron a abrir dejándola en medio de la habitación ante la mirada curiosa de Esme, Augusta y Morgan

- Tengo que salir de aquí inmediatamente

- Lo siento cariño, pero eso no puede ser posible - dijo Morgan mirándola con una sonrisa. La noche debió haber sido prometedora, pensó, al ver la túnica desgarrada.

- Como que no puede ser posible - dijo casi a voz de grito, levantando su mano, momento exacto en el que la cafetera se encendió sola - no pueden mantenerme aquí, no soy su prisionera - dijo caminando hacia la mesa en que las mujeres se encontraban sentadas, mientras la licuadora que estaba en la encimera comenzaba a funcionar. Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas, Isabella no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Esme abrió la boca para decir algo pero el dedo en alto de Isabella no la dejó comenzar.

- Saben, tengo una vida fuera de aquí, personas que me quieren y deben estar muy preocupadas por mí, además de que pueden estar corriendo peligro por mi culpa - dijo mientras movía el dedo arriba y abajo y el comando de la grifería que estaba frente a ella del otro lado de la mesa, se abría y cerraba rítmicamente. Fue en ese momento, al ver el agua caer que Isabella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se acerco a la canilla y sacudió su dedo en repetidas ocasiones, para ver como el comando se movía, dejando salir el agua.

Sorprendida por lo que acaba de descubrir olvido momentáneamente la fuente de su inquietud por lo que Esme pudo hablar al fin

- Querida, Alice y Rosalie no corren ningún peligro, ellas están bien. Desde anoche están protegidas por un fuerte hechizo, ellas. . . en este momento. . . no te recuerdan

.Isabella cerro apretadamente sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza para girarse y mirar a las mujeres pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación.

- Mira linda,- dijo Augusta que se encontraba de pie mientras la tomaba de la mano y la acercaba a la mesa para que tomara asiento - realizar un hechizo de memoria fue la forma más rápida de protegerlas en caso de que Eleazar se acercara a ellas.

Isabella asintió tratando de poner orden a sus pensamientos. Apoyo su cabeza entre sus manos y cubrió su rostro por unos segundos

- Solo díganme que cuando todo esto acabe recuperare a mis amigas

- Claro que lo harás, todo volverá a ser como antes con ellas - contesto Esme tomándola de las manos - pero para que esto acabe, debemos empezar por el principio, por ejemplo, debemos controlar tus poderes cielo, ¿has visto lo que ha sucedido aquí?

Isabella miró a su alrededor y vio tazas rotas en el piso, cortinas salidas de su lugar y electrodomésticos de los cuales salía humo.

- Díganme que no fui yo

- No fuiste tú, fue tu energía desbocada - dijo una sonriente Kate mientras entraba a la cocina- niña tenemos que trabajar en ti antes de que destroces la casa.

- Hay que entrenarte Isabella, una bruja nobel debe aprender a controlar sus poderes, y tu mi corazón, tienes poder de sobra - explico Morgan

- Y seguramente más a partir de anoche - dijo Patrice levantando las cejas al pasar junto a Edward quien se mantenía de pie al lado de la puerta.

- Ok. vamos a dejar algo en claro, nadie va a hablar de lo que sucedió o no anoche, esa es una condición primordial si tenemos que permanecer todos juntos - declaro Edward en tono formal

- Estoy de acuerdo - se apresuro a apoyar Isabella quien de pronto sintió como su cara se tornaba granate, se puso de pie para situarse al lado de Edward- es algo que pertenece a nuestra intimidad y por nada del mundo voy a tolerar inmiscusiones, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo - dijeron las mujeres a coro

- Pero, lo primero es lo primero, tenemos que conseguirte ropa, por más que te veas sexy no podemos dejarte andar con esas fachas - dijo Kate mientras dejaba la taza café sobre la mesa - ven creo que entre Tania y yo podemos tener algo de tu talla.

-Gracias, la verdad es que quisiera darme un baño y cambiarme.

- Y lo harás, así luego comenzamos a entrenarte , ve con Kate, te esperamos aquí Isabella - dijo Morgan, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

><p>El entrenamiento comenzó ese mismo medio día, se dispuso como centro de operaciones el claro que había en la parte trasera de la casa, un espacio amplio que aseguraba que, si algo salía volando , no lastimaría a nadie.<p>

-Lo básico en este momento es que debes mantener la calma. Tu cuerpo está repleto de energía cariño y si no sabes cómo canalizarla, puedes ocasionar desastres. Lo de hoy en la mañana fue una muestra pequeñísima de lo que puede pasar si te descontrolas.

- Muy bien, y ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

- Primero que nada - dijo Augusta, parándose al lado de una de las mesas que habían sacado al exterior en la que descansaban objetos de diversa s formas y tamaños: una taza de plástico, un florero, un par de guantes, una cartera, nada punzante por si acaso - vamos a comenzar por el poder que ha salido a luz antes que todos, vas a mover cosas con tu mente querida.

-Ok ¿qué hago?

- Quiero que antes que nada estés tranquila, respires profundo y luego pienses en un objeto ¿lo tienes?

- Aja

- Bien ahora lentamente, trata de llevarlo en tu cabeza, hacia aquella roca que esta frente a Muriel

- Ok tratare de hacerlo. . . - pero antes que terminara la frase la cartera salió disparada en dirección a la mujer quien afortunadamente poseía buenos reflejos y se agacho antes que la misma le diera de lleno en el rostro.

Isabella abrió los ojos al sentir las carcajadas y alcanzo a ver como Muriel se incorporaba

-¡Ay Dios cuanto lo siento, discúlpame!

- Tranquila cariño, no es nada - dijo la mujer riéndose junto a las demás

Siguieron un rato practicando hasta que Isabella logro llevar cada uno de los objetos al lugar que le indicaban, sin decapitar a nadie en el intento.

- Ahora viene algo mas importante. Necesitas saber defenderte, veras, las brujas tenemos una especie de escudo de protección, cuando estamos en peligro, nuestra energía cambia, sentimos calor, nuestras manos sudan, incluso puedes escuchar un sonido dentro de tu cabeza, todas esas son señales de alerta y siempre Isabella, siempre, debes hacerles caso.

Bella escuchaba atentamente a Esme, ella ya había sentido todo lo que la mujer le explicaba, solo que ahora sabría que esperar y qué hacer cuando sucediera otra vez.

- Cuando te suceda lo que Esme te describió, debes inmediatamente visualizarte en un burbuja Bella, una burbuja sin fallas - aclaró Enya - ese será tu campo de fuerza y mientras te mantengas dentro de ella nadie podrá llegar a ti.

- ¿Aunque quien quiera llegar a mi también tenga poderes?

- Te protegerá de todo, al menos de todo lo que conocemos, pero debes aprender a crearlo. Mañana a primera hora continuaremos el entrenamiento en el bosque, uno de nosotros intentara atacarte cariño, no sabrás de quien se trata, ni nos veras mañana en la mañana , debes sentir el peligro, es la única forma en que se puede activar el escudo, aunque claro esta nadie te hará daño.

- ¿Y porque no lo hacemos ahora?

- Porque estas cansada linda, ha sido mucho para un día, vamos a descansar un rato - dijo Allana señalando hacia el horizonte, el sol se estaba ocultando. Sin darse cuenta habían estado casi todo el día practicando.

Isabella se dirigió a su habitación, tomo una larga ducha y se sentó frente al espejo envuelta en la bata mas esponjosa que había usado nunca. Comenzó a cepillar su cabello metódicamente dejando su cabeza vagar, no quería pensar en nada en realidad, solo deseaba, terminar de peinarse y acostarse a dormir, estaba agotada. De pronto unos golpes suaves se escucharon en su puerta.

- Adelante - dijo acomodándose la bata, mirando hacia la puerta

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó Edward cuando ya tenía medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación.

- Claro, pasa.

Edward se acerco hasta el banco donde Isabella estaba sentada, quedándose de pie detrás de ella. Encontraron sus miradas en el espejo, como la primera vez que se vieron.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Isabella suspiró

- Tan bien como podría estarlo alguien a quien su vida ha dado un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados en menos de veinticuatro horas y encima ese vuelco es digamos . . . sobrenatural, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Edward sonrió al tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre el cuello de Bella para iniciar un masaje relajante

- Bueno, lo has descrito a la perfección, yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor, de hecho venía a decirte que hoy lo has hecho de maravilla, realmente me sorprendes.

- Gracias - respondió buscando la mirada verde en la que últimamente solía perderse.

Edward giro suavemente la cabeza de Isabella y la beso, de manera tierna, no había pasión desatada y desmedida como en los besos anteriores, no había apuro ni desesperación, había algo más. Un sensación cálida se extendió en el pecho de Bella. Él termino el beso para sentarse en la banqueta quedando frente a ella.

- Sabes, es raro - dijo Isabella acariciando la mejilla de Edward - en un solo día contigo siento que he tenido más intimidad que en cualquier relación duradera en la que he estado.

-¿Y eso está mal? - pregunto mientras la acercaba a sí mismo y acariciaba el cabello

- No lo sé, supongo que es raro, me asusta, me da miedo pensar que todo esto sea porque estamos "destinados" y nada mas - contesto

- Oye - dijo separándola para mirarla a los ojos - escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir, todos los seres humanos están en cierta manera "destinados" a encontrar a su amor, todos tienen la chispa mística dentro de sí, solo que en nosotros, brujos, seres de luz, sabios o como quieras llamarnos, esa chispa es consciente y la esperamos, bueno, en realidad yo no la esperaba, pensaba que esto nunca me sucedería, suponía no había nadie especial para mí.

Isabella sonrió, en realidad escuchar aquella especie de confesión era algo totalmente inesperado

- Así que yo soy tu persona especial

-Claro que lo eres, luego de que te vi por primera vez, luego de que te tuve porque _tenia_ que hacerlo, casi me vuelvo loco al pensar que nunca más te volvería a ver.

- Yo no. . . no podía dejar de pensar en ti

Otro beso suave acorto la distancia entre los dos

- Estoy completamente convencido - dijo Edward mientras apoyaba su frente en la se Bella - de que si en nuestra vida solo fuéramos Edward Cullen Abogado e Isabella Swan estudiante de Licenciatura en Letras, esas dos personas, tarde o temprano, se hubieran encontrado.

- Cielos, eso es tan . . . simple y suena tan real

- Porque lo es, ven dame un beso de buenas noches

Isabella lo beso, lo tomo del cuello y enredo sus dedos en el cabello imposible, dejo su alma en aquel beso para que él tuviera la seguridad de que para ella, Edward Cullen también era su persona especial, aunque hiciera un día que lo conocía.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo esta noche?, no puedo prometerte sexo, creo que ni bien toque la almohada perderé el conocimiento- preguntó Isabella.

- Si no me lo decías te juro que trataría de hipnotizarte - respondió Edward sonriendo - claro que si, solo abrazarnos, ¿te apetece ese plan?

- Me apetece, muchísimo.

Una vez acostados, en brazos de Edward, Isabella pensó en lo que le esperaba el día de mañana, alguien intentaría atacarla y ella debería encontrar la forma de defenderse. La inquietud que comenzaba a formarse en su pecho fue rápidamente aplacada por una mano que abrazó su cintura y unos labios calidos que besaron su cuello

- Duerme linda, nada malo te sucederá, yo estoy aquí

Con la certeza de que esas palabras eran ciertas, entrelazó sus dedos a los de Edward y le besos los nudillos. Así se abandono al sueño, mañana seria otro día. . . y otra historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno niñas, aqui esta el capítulo ocho, como veran demoro un poco mas pero es un poco mas largo. Por fin vemos algunos de los poderes de Bella y lo mas importante. . . a mi tambien me apetece el plan para dormir de Edward, a quien no?<strong>

**Como siempre quiere agradecerles su apoyo con los favoritos, alertas y rr, saben que es mi alimento y la forma de poder continuar, esto es por y para ustedes, asi que dejenme saber su opinión! Si hay lectoras silenciosas, gracias tambien por leer**

**Al Equipo Pingûino, las gracias de siempre, se las quiere mujeres!**

**Nos leemos en unos dias**


	9. Chapter 9

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, algunos van a ser hijos míos, por lo demás, estoy aprendiendo a jugar**

**CUANDO NO TENGAS A NADIE CERCA**

Cap. 9 - ¿Quién?

Se removió en la cama lánguidamente, las primeras luces del alba le daban a la habitación un tenue tono ámbar que le encantaba tornándola más acogedora de lo que ya era. Sacó sus brazos fuera de las mantas para elongar su cuerpo todo lo que podía. La noche había sido perfecta, unas horas de sueño reparador para despertarse luego al sentir la polla erecta de un Edward completamente dormido sobre su trasero, pero que en sueños, hacía de las suyas con su cuerpo.

Se había girado entre sus brazos para poder tomar en sus manos al causante de la interrupción de su descanso, lo envolvió en su puño y comenzó a moverlo hacia arriba y abajo, sentía la piel tersa y suave, las venas sobresaliendo, la punta ligeramente húmeda; pasó su dedo pulgar sobre ésta barriendo el liquido pre seminal logrando que Edward emitiera un jadeo sordo, mientras que con la otra mano, tomaba sus testículos y jugaba con ellos. Edward se giró quedando sobre su espalda dándole un total acceso a su cuerpo con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Isabella también sonrió.

- Muy bien, si así lo quieres-. susurró mientras dejaba besos húmedos sobre su cuello y comenzaba a bajar lentamente, pasando por el pecho, deteniéndose en su pezones y jugando con ellos, llegando al ombligo y descansando la punta de su lengua en la cavidad, siguió con sus uñas el "camino feliz" para terminar frente a la polla que se alzaba orgullosa delante de ella.

Se movió más abajo colocando su cuerpo entre las piernas de Edward y cubrió con su boca el glande rodeándolo con la lengua para luego introducir toda la longitud lo más profundo que pudo, era grande así que tomó la base con una de sus manos y comenzó el movimiento, arriba y abajo, lentamente. Le gustaba el sexo oral, tanto recibirlo como darlo, jamás había sido una mojigata así que no se amilanó ante lo que Edward le ofrecía. Trato de relajar su garganta para llevarlo lo más profundo que podía, al tiempo que levantaba la vista y observaba como Edward aun con los ojos cerrados fruncía el seño en una mueca de placer.

-¡Oh Dios, eres fantástica!- murmuró con la voz completamente ronca y cargada de deseo, mientras abría los ojos lentamente

Isabella aplanó su lengua y la pasó desde la base hacia la cima tal como si fuera un helado, para culminar succionando la punta y con una sonrisa sexy contestar:

- Lo sé- dijo humedeciendo sus labios, lo que hizo que los ojos de Edward al verla, se oscurecieran tremendamente- yo también se jugar este juego señor presumido, ahora cállate y déjame trabajar.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Edward al momento que bajaba sus manos para enredarlas en el cabello de Bella, mientras ella volvía a introducir su polla en la boca - como tú digas cariño.

Succionó, lamió, mordió, rozó, acarició y besó suavemente todo lo que tenia frente así, logrando escuchar gemidos que la ponían a mil, incrementó la velocidad al escuchar diferentes maldiciones salir de la boca del hombre en el cual se ocupaba.

- Cielos ya no aguanto más ven aquí, necesito tenerte - dijo Edward incorporándose para tomarla de los hombros y ponerla contra su cuerpo. Se movió hasta que su pecho tocó la espalda de Isabella, llevó su boca al cuello de la chica para morderla suavemente y luego pasar la lengua encima, al tiempo que, con una mano amasaba sus senos mientras que con la otra cubría su vulva y abría los labios buscando el clítoris para presionarlo entre sus dedos.

Isabella gemía completamente inmersa en las sanciones que los dedos y la boca de Edward despertaban en su cuerpo, instintivamente llevo una de sus piernas sobre la cadera de Edward y este la penetró con fuerza desde atrás, haciendo que sus ojos prácticamente giraran en su cabeza.

- Mmmm . . .si, asi

Por toda respuesta obtuvo un mordisco en el cuello que repercutió en su entrepierna, encendiéndola aun más. Edward se movía a una velocidad descomunal haciendo que sus rápidas estocadas fueran certeras llegando casi hasta su matriz. Isabella extendió su mano para atrapar el cabello cobrizo y tirar de él logrando un nuevo mordisco y un gruñido como réplica

- Tendré . . . car. . . denales . .. ma. . . ñana

Estocada

- Eso . . . espero

Tirón de cabello

- Fan. . . farron

Pellizco en el pezón

- Si nena. . . tal . . . como . . te . . gusta

Dos estocadas duras y seguidas y un orgasmo voraz entre los dos. . .

- Si, fue una gran noche - pensó Isabella terminando de desperezarse, llevando las manos hacia el lugar donde Edward descansaba para encontrarlo . . . completamente frío y vacío.

Se incorporó rápidamente para encontrar en la mesita de noche una bandeja con un enorme desayuno servido y una nota

_"__**Hola Hermosa:**_

_**Lamento no poder estar a tu lado esta mañana y despertarte de la forma magníficamente sexy y caliente en que tu lo hiciste anoche, pero . . . tu entrenamiento te aguarda y no podemos vernos por ahora. **_

_**Disfruta de tu desayuno, hay un poco de todo, no sé en realidad que te gusta, pero acabalo , lo necesitaras para tu entrenamiento y para mis planes contigo . . . esta noche.**_

_**Nos vemos cariño**_

_**Edward ".**_

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro en forma inmediata. Ese hombre despertaba en ella emociones que no había sentido con nadie, era dulce, sexy, todo un caballero al defender su intimidad el día anterior, hermoso por donde se lo mirara, excelente amante y lo mejor de todo, parecía estar tan perdido como ella en esta extraña relación.

Acarició la nota, cuando de pronto vio el reloj que marcaba las diez de la mañana.

-¡Demonios, maldito entrenamiento!

Rápidamente se vistió tomando una de las mudas de ropa que Kate e Irina habían dejado el día anterior para ella y se dirigió al baño. Al volver a la habitación, sonrió al ver la bandeja sobre la mesa, rosquillas, tostadas, mantequilla, jalea, jugo, yogurth, frutas y hasta una pequeña cafetera, todo para ella.

-Vaya, de verdad quiere que me alimente- dijo mientras engullía con ganas una tostada con jalea y apuraba el café, realmente se sentía hambrienta.

Luego de terminar con su desayuno, bajó con la bandeja hacia la cocina, la enorme casa se encontraba completamente vacía, cosa que le generó inquietud. Le habían aclarado que no vería a nadie, pero una cosa era escucharlo y otra muy distinta vivirlo. De verdad que no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que pasar por todo esto, pero si las cosas estaban tal como se le presentaban, tenía que hacerles frente.

Se había considerado siempre como una persona sumamente práctica y resolutiva por lo tanto tenía dos opciones: o sentarse y lamentarse por el vuelco que su vida había dado ó tomar el toro por los cuernos y afrontar la realidad que tenía en frente. A esto se sumaba una idea que cada vez se estaba tornando más fuerte en su interior - por más que quisiera negarlo- sabía que en algún momento, tarde o temprano, ese hombre Eleazar vendría por ella. Esto llevaba implícito un hecho crucial, saber defenderse, era primordial.

Dejó la bandeja y sobre la mesa de la cocina encontró otra nota, escrita con una caligrafía muy estilizada, casi antigua, por lo que supuso era de Morgan.

-¿Cuántos años tendrá esta mujer?- pensó observando la nota.

Morgan era quien se veía mayor de todas las mujeres que formaban el Aquelarre, trató de recordar las referencias en cuanto al tiempo que le había dado Esme en su primer charla,

- Veamos, aparenta unos . . . setenta así que . . . -habló para sí misma al tiempo que mentalmente hacía cálculos- . . . ¡ay por Dios! , debe tener unos . . . setecientos años

Sacudió su cabeza incrédula, tratando de apartar momentáneamente ese pensamiento un tanto perturbador de su mente y leyó la nota

_**"Miel:**_

_**Te esperamos en el bosque, por favor, recuerda todo lo que hablamos ayer, tu seguridad en el futuro, dependerá de ello. No te haremos daño, pero, si te atacaremos, defiéndete con todo linda, no temas por nosotras"**_

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el exterior. Se dirigió hacia el bosque que daba al fondo de la propiedad, era bastante frondoso por lo que proveía de buen resguardo a quien quisiera sorprenderla.

- Muy bien Bella, recuerda, calor, sonido en tu cabeza, manos sudorosas, alguien que quiere matarte. . . - enumeró en voz alta todas las características de la sensación que debía esperar, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Se internó poco a poco, caminando entre los árboles, lo primero que notó fue que el follaje que había en el piso debido al otoño, producía cierto sonido al pisarlo por lo que, si agudizaba su oido, podría escuchar a quien intentara acercársele. Continuó caminando hasta que escuchó el sonido de una rama al romperse, giró su cuerpo hacia el lugar de donde éste provenía y no vio a nadie. Decidió buscar refugio en el tronco de un árbol y esperar unos momentos. Nada pasó, aunque si comenzó a sentir la sensación de calor. Cuando estaba saliendo de su escondite, una figura la tomó por detrás, haciéndole perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo con ella. Isabella intento visualizar la burbuja, pero la sorpresa fue tal que todo lo que atinó a hacer fue contener el ataque poniendo ambas manos sobre la quijada de la persona que tenia sobre sí. Phill le había enseñado unos trucos de defensa antes de salir de Forks

_-Nunca sabrás con que loco te puedes encontrar Bella - le había dicho- si te tienen inmovilizada en el piso, trata con todas tus fuerzas de girar y quedar encima, trata de golpear a la garganta o la nariz, eso genera dolor, nubla la visión y complica la respiración. También busca puntos blandos, eso generalmente incapacita momentáneamente y siempre lleva un spray contigo_.

Bajó una de sus manos hacia el cuello de su atacante y presionó con todas las fuerzas que tenia, al notar el afloje sobre su cuerpo, se giró quedando ella encima, no sabía qué hacer así que solo propinó un golpe al rostro de la persona - el que estaba cubierto por un pasa montañas - al tiempo que, casi inmediatamente recibía un golpe por respuesta. El ardor en su mejilla no la detuvo, Isabella acomodó sus piernas sobre el suelo buscando equilibrio y mientras una de sus manos apretaba el cuello con lo otra golpeó sobre el estomago provocando ahogo en su atacante. Inmediatamente se puso de pie para alejarse de ahí, mas la persona en el piso la tomó del tobillo haciendo que nuevamente volviera a caer. Pateó la mano que la tenia sujeta, e intento incorporarse otra vez. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, su corazón bombeaba a mil y fue ahí donde aparecieron todas las sensaciones juntas, calor, humedad, sirenas en su cabeza. Como si de una fuerza sobrehumana se tratase logró ponerse de pie y salió corriendo dejando a quien la había atacado intentando levantarse. Corrió mientras giraba la cabeza para ver como su atacante intentaba parase cuando de pronto chocó contra otra persona quien la inmovilizó inmediatamente poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo

_- Si te tienen inmovilizada de pie, solo golpea con tu frente en la cabeza de tu atacante, te dolerá a ti pero más a él . . . - le había dicho Phill_

Tomó impulso y lo golpeó en la frente, generando sorpresa en la otra persona y un agudo dolor en ella misma, mas el agarre volvió a aflojarse, marcó con su pierna la de su contrincante provocando una falla en su equilibrio por lo que éste la soltó completamente.

Isabella comenzó a correr pero, como si pudiera volar, nuevamente en una milésima de segundo el nuevo atacante estaba frente a ella, ahora mostrando una navaja.

-Ok, esto no me lo esperaba, burbuja Isabella, concéntrate - pensó mientras caminaba en círculos frente a la otra persona.

Utilizó toda su fuerza para concentrarse, visualizó una capa casi transparente que la envolvía completamente, mientras el círculo se iba cerrando y su atacante se acercaba cada vez mas. La primer lanzada de la navaja la obligó a retroceder provocando que se golpeara contra uno de los troncos y perdiera momentáneamente la visión y la concentración. El atacante se abalanzó sobre ella con la navaja en alto, pero Isabella logro generar rápidamente la burbuja de nuevo, haciendo que éste chocara contra algo invisible antes de llegar a su cuerpo y saliera despedido varios metros, dándose de lleno contra otro de los arboles.

Sin perder tiempo salió corriendo de allí, sin rumbo fijo, tratando de esquivar los árboles que cada vez parecían aumentar en número y tamaño. Mientras corría trataba de mantener la burbuja que al parecer había funcionado perfectamente. Sintió correr a alguien detrás de ella por lo que apresuró el paso hacia un claro que de pronto diviso frente a ella, la sensación de peligro era cada vez mayor, la sentía, igual que la había sentido la noche de la fiesta de Halloween en casa de Jessica.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que el claro se abrió frente a ella y se encontró de golpe con las ocho mujeres esperándola.

-Tranquila cariño - se apresuró a abrazarla Esme- lo has hecho muy bien

Una Isabella jadeante se apoyó en la mujer buscando recuperar el aliento.

- Ven siéntate un momento- dijo Morgan señalado un tronco caído

Camino junto a Esme y Morgan y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el tronco llevándose las manos a su pecho

- Ten agua linda - dijo Patrice ofreciéndole una botella

Isabella la vacio casi de un trago, estaba sedienta aunque gracias a la adrenalina no sentía cansancio

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Allana

-Bien, creo - contesto mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro donde sentía ardor

- Tendrás un lindo moretón ahí en unas horas - dijo Irina mientras salía del bosque, se quitaba la pasamontaña y acercaba a Isabella guiñándole un ojo y ofreciéndole su mano - estaremos las dos iguales.

- Si es verdad, fue una buena lucha, golpeas fuerte - contestó sonriendo y aceptando la mano de la mujer- aunque, lo que me sorprendió sobre manera, fue lo de la navaja ¿quién de ustedes fue?- preguntó mitrando a todas, al tiempo que observaba que la única que estaba vestida de negro era Irina.

La nueve mujeres se miraron.

-¿Cómo que una navaja Isabella? - pregunto Morgan un tanto perpleja, mirando a Irina

-¡Oigan yo no llevé ninguna navaja!- respondió esta

- Claro que no fuiste tú, la persona de la navaja iba vestida de color azul no negro como tú. Luego de que Irina y yo lucháramos, alguna de ustedes me interceptó y me atacó con una navaja, por suerte la burbuja si dio resultado - explico Isabella quitándose el cabello del rostro.

Un silencio reino de pronto, Isabella vio los rostro preocupados de todas al tiempo que caía en la cuenta de que al llegar al claro, la única bruja que faltaba era Irina, las demás mujeres estaban_ todas_ allí, esperándola y ninguna lucia ropa de ataque.

Se puso de pie de golpe

- ¿No fueron ustedes, verdad?

- No - respondió Augusta con el rostro contrariado

Isabella miró a su alrededor, noto que Edward no estaba, de pronto, todo encajó

- Ok - dijo aliviada- entonces debe haber sido Edward, ¿dónde está?

Nuevamente la mujeres se miraron en silencio

- Bella, Edward partió rumbo a Boston esta mañana, tenia asuntos que resolver en su oficina, él. . . no está aquí, llegara recién esta noche.- explico Esme visiblemente nerviosa.

- Pero . . . ¿Quién? . . .

- Movámonos rápido - la interrumpió Morgan, tomándola del brazo y mirándola a los ojos- hay que sacarte de aquí, debemos llegar a la casa cuanto antes, no fuimos nostras Isabella.

La nueve mujeres rápidamente la rodearon y emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa completamente alertas. Durante todo el camino Isabella no podía dejar de pensar que, quien la había atacado con el arma, seguramente quería asesinarla no solo asustarla. La forma en que se abalanzó sobre ella no le dejaba lugar a dudas. Llegaron a la casa sin contratiempos. Una vez allí, todas reunidas en la sala del Cador, repasaron los acontecimientos en el bosque.

- Es que no logro entenderlo - dijo Enya molesta- los hechizos de defensa que hicimos para la casa la noche en que llegaste cubrían también la totalidad del bosque, sino, jamás te hubiéramos llevado ahí Bella.

- Eso es lo que mas me mortifica - dijo Morgan preocupada mirando a todas y cada una de las mujeres - solo hay una forma de que un intruso haya podido rebasar esas barreras

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Isabella inquieta

- Que alguien desde aquí adentro, le haya permitido entrar- respondió en forma casi lúgubre Muriel.

* * *

><p>Edward llego a la torre donde se encontraban las oficinas de su despacho pasado el mediodía, su estudio ocupaba cuatro pisos del edificio. Vestía de forma impecable, traje gris, hecho a medida, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Era conocido como uno de los abogados corporativos con mejor proyección de todo Boston, entre sus clientes se encontraban importantes empresas multinacionales así como algunos contratos en los que se incluía hasta el Gobierno Federal.<p>

Estacionó el Aston Martin que conducía en la ciudad en el garaje subterráneo y subió en el elevador, este llegaba específicamente hasta el piso donde estaba la oficina principal.

-Buenas tardes Jane ¿cómo has estado? - saludó Edward con un beso en la mejilla a la mujer que estaba detrás de un amplio escritorio

- Muy bien, gracias, ¿cómo has pasado tus mini vacaciones? ¿ha caído alguna niña nueva en tus redes?- preguntó la mujer, levantando ambas cejas.

Jane trabajaba con Edward como su secretaria desde que abrió el Bufete, había trabajado con uno de sus profesores en la Universidad, mas cuando el hombre se retiro, éste la recomendó a Edward

Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, alta, hermosa, madre de dos niños. Hacía unos tres años había quedado viuda, su esposo había caído en un ataque en Afganistan mientras se desempeñaba como corresponsal de guerra. Fue una etapa muy dura en la vida de Jane, ella adoraba a su esposo. Edward estuvo a su lado, al igual que su antiguo empleador. Entre los dos la ayudaron a sobrellevar el terrible momento que le toco vivir, conteniendo tanto a la mujer como a los niños - Emily de cuatro y Tommy de seis- forjando una solida amistad.

Jane era su mano derecha, la persona en la que confiaba todos sus asuntos de negocios y la mayoría de los personales - enviar ramos de flores y regalos a las chicas de turno, su número de seguro social, hasta encargar su ropa - ya que era sumamente responsable y profesional, aunque, no tenía idea de la vida "supernatural" de su empleador.

- Bueno pues, han sido unas vacaciones, digamos. . . interesantes

- ¡Oh por Dios!- dijo Jane llevándose la mano a la frente en una mueca teatral- no iras a decirme que la gran leyenda de las camas de Boston por fin ha caído

- Bueno, por lo menos puedo decirte que luego de tres días con ella, aun estoy interesado.

- Quiero conocer a esa niña ya. . . ¡y hacerle un monumento! - exclamó entre risas

- Ya la conocerás. . . - dijo pensativo - ahora dime, ya llego mi cita de las dos

- Si esta esperándote en la oficina y no tiene muy buena cara que digamos

Edward solo se limitó a asentir, odiaba la impuntualidad pero, los hechos en la casa Jones lo habían demorado Tomó el maletín que había apoyado en el escritorio y se encamino a su despacho, respiro profundo antes de abrir la puerta.

El hombre lo esperaba mirando la silueta de la ciudad que podía apreciarse en todo su esplendor desde el piso numero veinte de la torre. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos del costoso traje Dior que vestía. Al escuchar la puerta se giró y la mueca de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Buenas tardes Edward, por fin has llegado - dijo mientras se acercaba con la mano extendida.

- Es un placer volver a verlo, Sr. Volturi - dijo Edward mientras tomaba la mano que se le ofrecía.

**Ok niñas, aquí está el capitulo 9. **

**Por favor no me maten! les juro que esto último es completamente necesario para la trama de la historia, solo puedo decirles que sigan leyendo.**

**Espero que hayan pasado una preciosa Navidad y hayan comenzado el 2015 con todo.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a dos personas en especial, a Solecito Pucheta quien inauguró la pagina de los reviews (fuiste el primer comentario de estos Brujos linda) y a Ximena Brönte por su cumpleaños, felicidades amiga querida.**

**Mis gracias de siempre por su apoyo, los comentarios en Facebook, los rr , alertas y favoritos. A las lectoras "fantasmas" si las hay, mis gracias también para ustedes**

**Déjenme saber su opinión, es mi alimento para continuar!**

**Nos leemos en unos días, queridas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, algunos van a ser hijos míos, por lo demás, estoy aprendiendo a jugar. **

**CUANDO NO TENGAS A NADIE CERCA**

Cap. 10- Tentación

Se movía con la soltura y la elegancia que su metro noventa y cinco de estatura le proveían, delgado y sofisticado, Eleazar Volturi hacía gala de siglos de experiencia en materia de desplazamiento.

Quien tuviera la oportunidad de encontrarse con él, no podía dejar de admirar sus formas distinguidas, su aire de caballero, de hombre refinado y de mundo -porque en realidad, lo era-; quien lo escuchara hablar seguramente quedaría atrapado con lo sensual que resultaba su extraño acento - el cual se había preocupado durante siglos en no perder- y en su voz grave y profunda; lo que a ciencia cierta nadie sospecharía jamás, es que estaban frente al promotor de una de las persecuciones y genocidios más grandes de toda la historia moderna.

Haciendo gala de los atributos antes mencionados, a Eleazar no le había costado prácticamente nada que la mujercita que oficiaba de secretaria de Cullen le permitiera esperarlo en su oficina. Sabía el efecto que causaba en las mujeres, sus aparentes cincuenta años lo mostraban como un muy atractivo hombre maduro, las Sombras habían sido beneficiosas con él.

-Madmoiselle, debo atender una llamada muy importante, necesito de un lugar privado- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Jane para besarle el dorso y mirarla intensamente a los ojos logrando el efecto conocido, el incremento de tamaño en las pupilas de ésta le indicaron que estaba logrando su cometido - no creo que al Señor Cullen le moleste que un cliente tan importante como yo, utilice momentáneamente el espacio privado que, en estos momentos, me provee su despacho.

- C. . . claro Señor. Volturi, pase usted por favor, el Señor Cullen estará aquí de un momento a otro - respondió de pronto una acalorada Jane abriendo la puerta.

- Merci, belle femme - respondió Eleazar inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo mientras entraba en la oficina.

El despacho de Edward estaba decorado con un estilo minimalista en tonos de gris, blanco y negro. En primer plano al entrar se observaba un escritorio de amplias dimensiones en el que descansaba un ordenador de última generación y varios implementos de uso de oficina, un alto sillón ejecutivo y dos sillones de visita al otro lado , casi en ángulo recto al gran ventanal que dominaba la habitación, había un sofá Chesterfield negro al que acompañaba una pequeña mesa de café y una lámpara en la esquina, el conjunto, completaba lo que a Eleazar le pareció un amplio ejercicio de sobriedad y buen gusto.

- Bueno, aparentemente el chico tiene algo de clase - murmuró acariciando con la punta de su dedo índice el respaldo del sillón ejecutivo, mientras se dirigía hacia el ventanal y observaba la vista de la ciudad y del rio Charles que éste le ofrecía.

Miró el reloj una vez más, aún faltaban quince minutos para las dos de la tarde, sabía que el muchacho llegaría a tiempo, por la información que había recopilado de él, la puntualidad era una de sus virtudes.

Estaba impaciente por verlo en persona nuevamente, tenía claro que Edward era un Integrador, no tanto por las investigaciones que venía llevando a cabo sobre él desde hacía más de dos años, sino porque lo _sentía, _ podía reconocer a un "hermano" en cualquier parte del mundo, sabía que Edward era uno y además, uno muy poderoso. Sabía también que vivía con sus tías ya que sus padres habían muerto cuando él era pequeño. Eso claro, solo podía significar que era un Integrador criado por brujas y que sus verdaderos padres jamás tuvieron quizás algún mínimo recuerdo de su existencia, conclusiones éstas que cuido mucho en no revelar a su investigador.

Eleazar dejo escapar un suspiro, debía poner manos a la obra y apurar sus planes. Por un lado esperaba hallar a la chica en su ritual de iniciación pero, la muy perra no estaba ahí, las brujas que se habían encargado de ella habían realizado un excelente trabajo de encubrimiento - debía reconocerlo- durante todos estos años ni una pista de la condenada bruja. Esto lo desconcertó enormemente, de haberla encontrado, ya la tendría en su poder y ya habría decidido qué hacer con ella. El hecho de no haber dado con Isabella Swan la noche de su ritual, le suponía una pérdida de tiempo considerable que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar mucho más. Había esperado demasiado como para que todo volviera a salir mal, si los idiotas de Raneé y Charles hubieran ido con él hace veintidós años atrás, nada de esto estaría pasando, él seria sumamente poderoso y seguramente el mundo tal como se le conoce existiría, pero con importantes cambios.

Otra cosa con la que debía terminar de forma imperativa era su relación. La mujer le había servido de mucho pero no podía seguir distrayéndose de esa forma. Tenía muy claro que la oportunidad de amar verdaderamente la había perdido con Lynnet, ¡ ah. . . su dulce y hermosa Lynnet !, tantos siglos después y aún su recuerdo lo embargaba; posiblemente asesinarla fue lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer en su larga vida pero, el sacrificio había valido la pena, durante cientos de años había logrado mantener a raya a las malditas mujeres y ahora que se encontraba por fin tan cerca de su objetivo, el affaire con. . .

Su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida al escuchar detrás de él, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Se giró lentamente y vio a Cullen entrar en la oficina. La mueca de una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras se acercaba a él tendiéndole la mano.

- Buenas tardes Edward, por fin has llegado - dijo mientras se acercaba con la mano extendida.

- Es un placer volver a verlo, Señor Volturi - dijo Edward mientras tomaba la mano que se le ofrecía- tome asiento por favor.

- Muchas gracias, espero que no te importe que tu encantadora secretaria me haya permitido pasar a la oficina en tu ausencia.

- No, claro que no - respondió Edward al tiempo que mentalmente tomaba nota de hablar con Jane al respecto- ¿gusta tomar un café?

- Gracias, estaría bien

- Jane por favor, tráenos dos cafés - pidió pulsando el intercomunicador- y bien Señor Volturi, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

- Oh. . . en tantas cosas muchacho. . . - pensó para luego responder - Verás, estoy de paso en la ciudad por unos días, lamentablemente solo debo decir, y me pareció correcto hacer una visita digamos. . . de cortesía, creo como caballero que si me encuentro aquí, venir a ver al abogado que se encarga de mis negocios en el país es de primer orden.

-Pues bienvenido Señor. . .

-Por favor, llámame Eleazar - lo interrumpió- el Señor Volturi era mi padre, no me hagas sentir tan mayor

Unos suaves golpes se oyeron en la puerta seguidos de la voz de Jane

- Con su permiso - dijo acercándose para disponerse a servir el café. Mientras lo hacía Eleazar observaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, cosa que a Edward no le paso desapercibido.

-Muchas gracias Jane, nosotros terminaremos- le dijo mientras tomaba la taza que la mujer le ofrecía

- Merci, mademoiselle - dijo Eleazar mientras Jane le respondía con una sonrisa al salir del despacho, para luego dirigirse a Edward - hermosa mujer.

El comentario del hombre lo molestó

- Si, lo es, - dijo mirando la puerta por donde ella salió - ahora por favor, sigamos con el motivo de su visita - continuó intentando no sonar muy despectivo cosa que no resultó, sabía quien era Eleazar y por supuesto que se fijara en Jane no le causo nada de gracia

- Bien, directo al punto, así me gusta chico - respondió Eleazar observando el cambio en la actitud de Edward- además de los asuntos empresariales me ha traído a la ciudad otro tipo de actividad.

- Y que tipo de asuntos serian…

Eleazar se enderezó en su asiento y se aproximó al escritorio para mirar a Edward directamente a los ojos

- Sé, que sabes quién soy

- Disculpe, no entiendo

- Claro que lo entiendes, por favor no insultes mi inteligencia ni mi edad muchacho, sabes que soy el Hechicero Supremo tan bien como sabes, que sé que tú, eres un Iniciador.

Edward tardó medio segundo en procesarlo todo, cuando hace seis meses Eleazar Volturi se había puesto en contacto con él, sospecho que vendría tras Isabella, lo había comentado con Morgan, Esme y Augusta y ellas le aconsejaron que siguiera adelante con lo que sea que él quisiera, manteniendo ciertos recaudos. En un primer momento se había limitado a una relación puramente normal pero lo de hoy mostraba cierto grado de impaciencia que debía aprovechar

-Muy bien Eleazar, veo que no se anda con rodeos, yo sé quién es usted, usted sabe quién soy yo, ¿en qué punto nos deja eso ahora?

- Nos deja en el punto más importante de todos, Isabella Swan

- Isabella Swan, si. . . una bruja mas, ¿que hay con ella? - tanteó Edward

-Te repito, por favor, no insultes mi inteligencia - respondió Eleazar visiblemente molesto ahora- la chica Swan es especial, es la primer bruja que en cientos de años ha nacido de otra bruja y yo la quiero. Tú eres su iniciador Edward, así que, aquí está mi propuesta, tráela conmigo.

- Y ¿por qué se supone que debería hacer eso?, como Hechicero Supremo creo que sabe que no puedo volver a acercarme a ella, ya hice mi trabajo con la chica, no tengo nada más que ver en ese asunto

- Tú has estado con ella todo este tiempo, no sufres a su lado ¿o me equivoco? - respondió Eleazar con una sonrisa- tú puedes hacerlo. Sé que ella confía ciegamente en ti. . . con el giro que ha dado su vida en tan poco tiempo, hará cualquier cosa que tú le digas

Edward se puso más alerta de lo que ya estaba al escuchar esto, este hombre conocía la situación a la perfección, debía manejarse con sumo cuidado. Se recostó en el asiento, sopesando las opciones, mientras acariciaba sus labios con sus largos dedos

- ¿Y que ganaría yo con esto? - pregunto tratando de ganar tiempo

- Ser mi mano derecha. . . en todo. Las Sombras son muy benévolas con quienes les sirven bien, tu podrías obtener muchos privilegios al unírtenos. Piensa, ¿no aspiras a mas, que a seguir siendo el instrumento de mujeres que solo te usan por los beneficios que obtienen de fornicar contigo? eres un pedazo de carne mágico Edward, una polla con poderes momentáneos que se utiliza y después ya no sirve, un actor de reparto en el juego de las brujas de turno. Yo puedo cambiar eso, puedo darte el poder de ver a todas esas perras doblegadas, el poder de dirigir no un bufete - dijo mirando a su alrededor con una mueca despectiva - puedo darte el poder de dirigir un país, un imperio si quieres, nadie podrá conmigo; bueno, si decides bien, nadie podrá con nosotros - dijo señalando la corrección con una inflexión en la voz.

Edward escuchaba en silencio, no podía dejar de ver que la exposición que daba Eleazar tenía sus puntos razonables y certeros, más de una vez se había sentido como un pedazo de carne, como la moneda de cambio entre una vida y otra de mujeres a las que nunca volvía a ver. Lo habían educado para que entendiera que ese era su lugar y su función pero. . . ¿y si había otra alternativa, otro lugar que ocupar en el mundo oculto en el cual se movía y del que era parte? Se puso de pie y pasó la mano sobre su cabello repetidas veces, se dirigió hacia la ventana y miro hacia el horizonte.

Eleazar esperaba, sabía que había sembrado la semilla de la duda en el muchacho, era un joven apuesto, inteligente y ambicioso - lo sabía por su forma de trabajar como abogado- no podría conformarse con el segundo plano en el que se encontraba su vida como Iniciador, había tocado las fibras adecuadas para hacerlo dudar y se felicitaba por ello. Si conseguía poner a Edward de su lado, tendría mas tiempo para decidir qué hacer con la chica; matarla. . . podía ser una opción, liberarse por fin y terminar el trabajo que siglos atrás con la muerte de Lynnet había comenzado y al día de hoy no había podido culminar, como también podía ser una opción esperar a que concibiera, -si es que tenía la capacidad de hacerlo- y ofrecer el niño o niña a las Sombras. . . si, esta sería una ofrenda suprema.

Repentinamente Edward giró en sus talones y lentamente se acercó de nuevo al escritorio, apoyó sus manos en él y miro a Eleazar.

- Muy bien Sr. Volturi, deme hasta esta noche, ahí tendrá mi respuesta

Eleazar se puso de pie, tendió su mano y apretó con firmeza cuando tuvo la de Edward entre las suyas

- Piénselo bien Sr. Cullen, es usted un hombre inteligente. . . procure no decepcionarme.

Ante la velada amenaza, Edward devolvió el apretón de manos con fuerza. Ni bien Eleazar Volturi cerró la puerta de su despacho tras de sí, Edward Cullen ya había tomado una decisión.

* * *

><p>Esmerald abrió la puerta y observo a Isabella, sentada hecha un ovillo en la reposera del porche trasero de la casa. Envuelta en una manta miraba hacia el bosque con una expresión de profunda tristeza en el rostro.<p>

Se acercó lentamente y acarició la cabeza de la joven.

- Cariño, ven adentro, la cena esta lista

- Lo siento Esme, pero no tengo apetito- respondió Isabella a la mujer

- Lo supongo, pero debes alimentarte, morir de hambre no solucionará en modo alguno la situación, solo se la hará más llevadera a Eleazar y no queremos eso ¿verdad?

Isabella sonrió ante la broma, aunque la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos

-¿Edward no ha llegado todavía?- preguntó mientras se movía a un lado para que Esme se sentara junto a ella.

- Aun no, se debe haber retrasado - dijo mirando el reloj advirtiendo que era mas tarde de lo que pensaba- tenía una reunión con alguien muy importante; es un gran abogado sabes

- Estas muy orgullosa de él ¿no es así?

- Lo estoy, él es el hijo que nunca pude tener. No ha sido fácil su vida Bella, comprender el lugar que ocupa en este mundo y tratar de hacerse un camino con la gente "normal"- dijo dibujando las comillas en el aire - implica un doble esfuerzo. Es un gran hombre, se ha abierto camino por si solo en una profesión muy competitiva.

-Lo sé, Emmet siempre comenta ese tipo de cosas, aun no ha terminado la carrera y ya sienten la presión

-Emmet es el novio de Rosalie, verdad

- Si, él está el en último semestre, será un muy buen abogado, lo sé.

-Si lo sabes así será, el sentir de determinada manera forma parte de tus poderes linda, cuando tienes esa especie de certeza sobre las cosas, pues entonces dalo por hecho, las brujas no solemos equivocarnos.

Ambas sonrieron, Bella se sentía mucho mejor, la compañía de Esme la reconfortaba, pensando en esto, cayó en la cuenta de algo en lo que no se había detenido a reflexionar, miró a la mujer y tomo sus manos

- Gracias, tía

Esme levantó la vista y observó a Isabella por unos segundos, los ojos chocolates de Charlie, la piel blanca de Renné. . .

-¡ Oh cariño !- dijo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, mientras abrazaba a la joven- tus papás hubieran estado orgullosos de ti, eres una chica fuerte, serás una gran, gran bruja, pero sobre todo , eres una gran mujer, estar en tus zapatos no es fácil y has sobrellevado toda esta situación de un modo admirable, gracias por . . . llamarme tía.

- Gracias a ti, por ayudarme, por explicármelo todo, en realidad todas lo hacen, pero tú, no lo se me siento tan a gusto contigo, supongo . . .eres mi tía

- ¡Lo soy, soy una tía muy feliz por tener su sobrina a su lado . . .

-¡ Pueden hacer el grandísimo favor de venir a comer de una vez!, las personas solemos funcionar a base de alimentos y no de lagrimitas, dejen el melodrama familiar para después, el pollo, se en. fría. a - dijo la cabeza de Kate que se asomaba por la puerta con una sonrisa

Bella y Esme también sonrieron y entraron en la cocina, mas al llegar alli el ambiente cambio, de pronto las voces callaron al ver la cara de Morgan que entraba en la habitación

-¿Qué pasa querida, te encuentras bien?- dijo Patrice parándose de golpe yendo a su encuentro

La mirada azul de la mujer se clavo en Isabella, quien sintió súbitamente un frio correr por su espalda

- Es Edward, lo hemos perdido

* * *

><p><strong>Hola niñas, capitulo diez a la orden<strong>

**Sé que otra vez intentarían asesinarme si me tuvieran cerca pero . . . todo es parte de la historia, solo puedo decirles que todo tiene un porque, no me maten . . . todavia, muajajajajajaaj (risa Sexy de Maléfica )**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo, los rr, comentarios follows y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas si las hay, en serio que esto está creciendo y todo es gracias a ustedes. **

**Espero sus rr, a ver que tanto me odian en este momento**

**Equipo Pingüino, el amor de siempre**

**Nos leemos en unos dias**


End file.
